Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey
by Skayt
Summary: " Mais j'ai pas d'identité ici ! J'existe pas. - Une identité ça s'invente, tu sais." ; " J'ai promis à mon neveu de faire quelque chose avec lui." ; "Harris est un peu spécial mais il est sympa... " ; "Derek, on ne grogne pas sur les gens." ; "J'ai pas des petites griffes !" Dire que Stiles voulait simplement une vie normale... mais ennuis et Stilinski... ça rime !
1. Prologue

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey est une courte fanfiction. Elle m'est venue soit un soir dans mon lit en cherchant le sommeil, soit en plein examen à la fac. J'avoue que je ne sais plus trop ! Par contre : j'ai intégralement bossé le brouillon de cette fic à la fac pendant les exams (pas bien ? M'en fiche d'abord)._

_Elle sera... bah elle sera courte. C'est un peu le principe de base d'une courte fanfiction d'être courte, non ? Si la courte fanfiction est longue alors c'est une longue fanfiction ou une moyenne fanfiction. Tout dépend comment elle est longue en fait... Très longue ou juste longue si on condidère qu'à la base elle était courte._

_Il est 2h30 du matin : c'est normal que je dise n'importe quoi (mais si on y regarde bien c'est pas vraiment n'importe quoi en fait). Je tenais surtout à faire cette note non pour blablater toute seule (pour ça j'ai skype ou mon téléphone) mais pour dire que les chapitres arriveront soit tous les jours, soit tous les deux jours (si si ! Sérieux !)_

_Voilàà !_

_Vonne Becture (Plus drôle que Bonne lecture non ? Non ? Bon bah alors bonne lecture !)_

* * *

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (même si ça dépend, toujours, pour qui)**

* * *

**Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey - Prologue**

Il y avait des fois où Stiles en venait presque à regretter la bonne vieille époque où c'était Scott et lui, seuls, contre le reste du monde. L'époque où seuls les beaux yeux et la sympathie (_toute relative_) de la jeune et jolie Lydia Martin comptaient. L'époque où le garçon à la mâchoire de travers était le seul à supporter l'hyperactif qu'il était... exception faite du malheureux _Monsieur son père_.

Il y avait des fois où Stiles regrettait d'avoir embarqué son meilleur et plus fidèle ami dans une aventure qui allait irrémédiablement changer le cours de leur existence. À commencer par celle du jeune McCall d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant !Des fois où il se trouvait particulièrement _stupide_ d'avoir voulu emmener Scott faire une ballade nocturne dans une forêt où un cadavre venait d'être signalé. _Rectification _: où une moitié de cadavre venait d'être retrouvée... au temps pour lui ! Des fois où il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir avoué la présence de son compère lorsque le shérif (_toujours son père_) lui avait mit la main dessus. Il avait osé abandonner Scott à son triste sort et était, l'air de rien, en partie responsable du fait qu'il ait été mordu par un Peter Hale fort peu sympathique à l'époque. _Non qu'il le soit davantage aujourd'hui mais bon..._

Il y avait des fois où Stiles aurait aimé que tout soit différent. Que sa vie soit différente !

Pas de loup-garou et de chasseurs qui se chamaillent fort peu discrètement à travers la ville et ses environs... pour des broutilles qui plus est (_à considérer le fait que mettre le feu à la demeure Hale soit une broutille_) et qui, en plus, vous prennent un peu trop régulièrement à partie.

Pas de Derek Hale qui vous grogne dessus à tout bout de champ. Qui vous menace de mort à chaque fois qu'il vous voit _(et il vous voit un peu trop à son goût, d'ailleurs_).

Pas de Isaac Lahey qui vous fait les yeux doux afin de vous manipuler à sa guise... et qui vous pique et vous assassine le lendemain avec ses paroles bien senties.

Pas d'Allison Argent qui vous fait perdre le peu de latin que vous pouvez avoir. _Amie ? Ennemie ?_ Et qui, _en prime parce que sinon c'est pas assez_, tourne et retourne la tête de cet imbécile de Scott !

Pas de Jackson Whittemore qui, en plus d'être aussi insupportable qu'à l'ordinaire, rappelle sans cesse à votre bon vouloir qu'il avait désormais développé quelques facultés lupines dont il aurait mieux fait de continuer à se passer. _Merci Derek ! Vraiment !_

Pas d'Erica Reyes sure d'elle... et pas loin de pouvoir dérober le titre de "connasse de l'année" au nez et à la barbe de Jackson (_et peu vous importait, vraiment, le fait que Jackson n'ait pas grand chose de féminin_).

Pas de Vernon Boyd... _bon_... il n'y avait pas non plus réellement de Vernon Boyd dans votre vie, mais bon ! S'il pouvait y être moins encore : ça ne serait pas de refus.

Et surtout... surtout : pas de Peter Hale ! Pas de Peter Hale qui va bientôt finir par totalement vous rendre chèvre (_non que vous ayez besoin de lui pour l'être en plus_) tellement vous ne savez pas sur quel pied danser avec celui-ci ! Est-il un gentil oncle ayant quelque peu dérapé (_appelons dérapage le meurtre barbare de sa nièce_) ou un taré sanguinaire ? Impossible de trancher... pas de bol.

Il y avait des fois où Stiles espérait simplement se réveiller, se préparer à la hâte afin d'avoir une chance d'arriver au lycée avant que la sonnerie n'ai retenti. Il voulait retrouver un Scott qui lui lancerait un regard noir, qui le regarderait avec sa gueule de traviole... et qui lui reprocherait de l'avoir abandonné en pleine forêt en pleine nuit et sans véhicule.

Non !

On rembobine !

Il y avait des fois où Stiles espérait simplement se réveiller, se préparer à la hâte afin d'avoir une chance d'arriver au lycée avant que la sonnerie n'ai retenti. Il voulait retrouver un Scott à moitié crevé qui lui demanderait s'il voulait, oui ou non, venir passer la soirée chez lui à manger du zombie et tuer des chips.

Ou peut-être serait-ce l'inverse ?

Oui, probablement.

C'était préférable en tout cas. Qui voudrait manger du zombie ?

Il y avait vraiment des fois où Stiles aimerait avoir imaginé tout ce bordel qu'était sa vie et découvrir que tout ce qu'il croyait vrai n'était en fait que le fruit de son cerveau détraqué ; qu'un long et étrange rêve.

Pourtant, lorsque l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux, il sut alors immédiatement que ça ne serait pas pour retourner dans un monde normal où sa seule préoccupation serait de ne pas se faire repérer et coller par Harris. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ; ni carré ; ni triangle ; ni dodécagone ! Il y avait un problème et Stiles se trouvait apparemment en plein dedans... voilà qui changeait !

Évidemment !

C'était pas drôle sinon.

Pourquoi varier les plaisirs ?

Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?

Ennuis et Stilinski ça rime _après tout_ !

Stiles ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, à vrai dire (_ni dans un quelconque autre lit_). Il n'était pas emprisonné par ses draps. Il n'était pas ligoté par ses couvertures un peu trop nombreuses. Il n'était pas prit en otage par l'association des différents items précédemment cités. Son oreiller ne se trouver ni dans ses bras, ni sous sa tête pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait _pas _d'oreiller.

Pour tout dire : il n'était même pas chez lui... ou chez Scott.

Or il était toujours chez Scott... ou chez lui.

Toujours !

Ou presque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce binns, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il se redressait et grimaçait pour la forme et les caméras. Qu'est-ce que... génial et _comme par hasard_ c'est maintenant que quelqu'un débarque.

La porte de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Stiles était en train de s'ouvrir. L'adolescent n'avait pas encore prit la peine de détailler les lieux et encore moins de fouiller les coins, recoins, tiroirs et étagères qui meublaient l'endroit. Bon nombres de ses questions auraient alors pu commencer à trouver leur réponse, s'il l'avait fait.

Un homme entra et, brusquement, s'arrêta. Les yeux ronds, les deux individus se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Ils étaient aussi intrigués l'un que l'autre... l'autre peut-être plus que l'un, en fait !

Et quant à savoir s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose : Stiles jugeait qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour se prononcer.

- Ok. Alors là, pour le coup, c'est... c'est vraiment, vraiment bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Très bizarre. Trop bizarre. Je dois être en train de rêver... pitié, dieux des Schtroumpfs, de la nourriture italienne et des chaussettes pas trouées : faites que je sois en train de rêver.

Remarquez : si la vie de Stiles n'avait pas été le joyeux foutoir qu'elle était actuellement... ne se serait-il pas ennuyé ?

* * *

_C'est tout pour le prologue (prologue hein). J'espère que ça vous aurez au moins un petit peu aimé (au moins hein ! Vous pouvez avoir aimé un peu plus qu'un petit peu je ne serais pas du tout contre : bien au contraire même !)_

_Désolé et désolé et désolééé pour la présentation du chapitre et des paragraphes. C'est pas tout à fait comme ça que ça aurait dû apparaître ! C'est ff qui fait des siennes, comme d'hab... un jour ce site devrait apprendre à être un peu plus obéissant._

_Celui/Celle/Ceux/Celles qui trouve(nt) d'où vient le titre de cette fic aura/auront le droit à un bonbon... et me demander ce qu'ils veulent (ou presque, je précise, je précise)._

_A bientôt (demain ou vendredi ! Bien que techniquement demain soit plutôt vendredi et donc demain ou samedi !)_

_Skayt_


	2. Fatal Error

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Et voilà le premier chapitre, un peu plus long que ce que j'avais initialement prévu... mais finir sur cette scène était intéressant donc... donc bah j'ai fini sur cette scène._

_Je vous remercie vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, favoris ou alerts qu'il y a eu après le prologue. Vraiment c'est... c'est wow (et tant pis si wow est pas un vrai mot)_

_Voilà donc... donc merci (oui je viens de le dire et oui je le redis quand même)._

_Bonne lecture... en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira autant que le prologue._

* * *

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (même si ça dépend, toujours, pour qui)**

* * *

**Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey - Fatal Error**

Stiles ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme qui se tenait encore et toujours debout dans l'entrée de la pièce... et il ne manqua pas de constater que la réciproque était également vraie ! Bouche bée, l'adolescent comprenait de moins en moins ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se disait également que, décidément, il passait son temps à se tromper ces derniers temps. Déjà qu'imaginer que Derek soit un loup-garou cinglé ayant tué sa sœur aîné, l'ayant coupé en deux puis ayant ensuite été l'enterrer auprès de son ancienne maison était, il faut l'avouer, quelque chose de gros à avaler... et de totalement faux ! Après tout : Derek n'était qu'un loup-garou cinglé qui avait été enterrer sa sœur auprès de son ancienne maison... et son oncle également. Rien de bien méchant en somme.

Donc... pour en revenir aux moutons de Stiles : l'adolescent commençait à se dire qu'il passait son temps à se tromper. Outre le fait d'avoir été s'imaginer que Derek était un loup-garou cinglé (et vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire), il avait sincèrement cru que sa vie ne pourrait pas devenir plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Si si ! Vraiment ! Il l'avait cru !

Il fallait tout de même bien admettre que la barre avait été mise très haute ! Toujours plus haute ! Tellement toujours plus haute qu'en fait : il aurait _définitivement_ pu et _dû_ se douter du fait que sa vie pouvait encore devenir plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pauvre petit être naïf et innocent qu'il était !

_D'accord_. Scott avait été mordu par un loup-garou. Pourquoi pas après tout...

_D'accord_. Laura Hale était un alpha et Peter Hale, qui soit dit en passant était censé rester à l'hôpital encore un bout de temps, l'avait tué et non Derek Hale. Ce dernier s'étant contenté de tuer le Peter Hale précédemment nommé. _Sympa la famille, non ?_

_D'accord_, lui, Stiles, avait peut-être un peu participé à la mort du-dit Peter. Un peu !

_D'accord_, toujours le même Peter n'était même pas mort... enfin plus mort... Il avait été mort et ne l'était plus. Et ça, il faut le dire, ça a quand même le mérite de très bien se positionner dans la liste des trucs bizarres.

_D'accord_. Jackson avait été transformé en bestiole écailleuse au lieu d'une bê-bête à poils... et avait été possédé par un taré de photographe. Comme on dit : c'est la vie !

_D'accord_. La petite-amie de son meilleur ami était la fille d'une vieille famille de chasseurs. Évidemment ! Trop facile sinon !

_D'accord_. Le grand-père de la petite-ami du meilleur ami précédemment cité était l'un des deux candidats favoris pour le titre de "taré de la décennie". Taré de l'année ? Bande de petits joueurs !

_D'accord_. La tante de la petite-amie du meilleur ami toujours précédemment cité (et accessoirement : la fille du grand-père dont il était question juste avant) était sa principale rivale._ Ça restait en famille, au moins._

_D'accord_. Le shérif de Beacon Hills n'était absolument pas au courant de tout le côté surnaturel auquel pouvait être lié la ville... et son fils... et ses amis... et à peu près tout le monde en fait. Sauf lui.

_D'accord_ ! D'accord ! D'accord !

Il aurait vraiment dû se douter que tout aurait pu empirer.

Bah oui mais non.

- Désolé mais... le cabinet est fermé.

Et Stiles fronça les sourcils. Et Stiles mordit ses lèvres. Et Stiles grimaça. Et Stiles... et Stiles se demanda depuis quand «_ le cabinet est fermé _» pouvait être une remarque autorisée et considérée comme acceptable en pareille situation. Mince quoi ! Son interlocuteur venait tout de même de trouver un adolescent inconnu, flippé, paumé dans son cabinet ; dans son cabinet qui, comme il l'avait si justement fait remarquer, était fermé ! Un peu d'imagination que diable !

L'hyperactif comptait bien faire une remarque à l'autre individu à ce propos. Il souhaitait lui dire que cette réaction n'avait, à son sens, pas grand chose de logique. Il souhaitait le lui dire, _vraiment_, et pourtant... il ne le fit pas ! À la place, Stiles se surprit plutôt à lui dire :

- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Pas du tout le même genre, hein ?

Il y avait plusieurs choses à savoir au sujet de Stiles si on souhaitait ne pas tomber de haut à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment. Pour commencer : il était du genre à ne pas s'étonner de grand chose («_ Oh mec ! T'es un loup-garou et les loup-garou ça n'existe pas mais si tu en es un c'est que ça existe sauf si tu existes pas et que t'es dans ma tête mais comme tout le monde a l'air de te voir tu dois exister sauf si tout le monde est dans ma tête ! Oh c'est trop classe ! Tu me montres tes dents ? _»). Il avait un instinct de survie tout à fait personnel et intéressant à étudier («_ Quoi ? Tu veux m'égorger avec tes dents ? Ok, d'accord. Tu veux des frites ?_ »). et surtout... surtout : entre ce qu'il pouvait penser et ce qui avait le malheur de quitter ses lèvres il y avait toujours un monde (_voire plus !_)

- Bien, sourit l'homme.

Stiles poussa un long, très long, abominablement long soupir. Il n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles ! La bouche entrouverte, légèrement penché en avant : il avait tout du gamin choqué dans les séries ou dessins animés ! L'homme semblait vraiment trouver normal le fait qu'un adolescent, lui en l'occurrence, se soit invité dans son cabinet... toujours aussi fermé qu'un peu plus tôt.

- Où est votre...

- _J'ai_ besoin de votre aide, insista davantage Stiles.

En entrant dans la pièce, l'adulte avait paru surprit d'y trouver une autre âme vivante et humaine. Il avait ensuite reprit ses esprits et su formuler sa remarque (peut-être un peu étrange au vu de la situation mais qui n'avait, fondamentalement, pas grand chose d'étonnant non plus). Il sembla pourtant de nouveau étonné suite à la réponse précipitée de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

Parfait !

L'homme hocha finalement la tête. Il invita cet illustre inconnu aux requêtes étranges (enfin, pas _si_ étranges que ça mais tout de même un peu) à davantage prendre ses aises dans la pièce. Pièce qu'il semblait connaître d'ailleurs. Soit. Pourquoi pas. Peut-être avait-il déjà eu le temps de faire un tour du propriétaire après tout et avait simplement eu la présence d'esprit, ainsi que la décence, de lui faire croire que non.

- Je me suis réveillé ici, embraya aussitôt Stiles après s'être finalement installé sur la table de soin installée au centre de la pièce. Je me souviens pourtant pas de m'être endormi, vous voyez ? Mais ça, à la rigueur, c'est qu'un détail et on s'en fou. Enfin non on s'en fou peut-être pas parce que parfois les détails c'est genre super important ! Par exemple en cours de maths ! Si on oublie de compter un X et bah on aura tout faux à notre calcul et on devra tout recommencer et c'est barbant de tout recommencer donc on fouillera simplement nos calculs pour trouver l'erreur mais au final faudra quand même recalculer tout ce qui suit donc bon. Mais on est pas en cours de maths et on va supposer que des X et bah on en a pas. On en a sans doutes en fait. On a des X, c'est sur. Mais on va pas s'intéresser aux X pour l'instant. Le truc, vous voyez, c'est que j'ai rien à faire ici. Rien du tout. Et vous vous vous dites qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul X qui a dû se faire la malle dans mon histoire... ainsi que dans ma tête.

Étrangement, l'adulte qui était resté près de la porte d'entrée semblait être en total accord avec le lycéen qui parlait, parlait, parlait. Stiles n'avait rien à faire ici. Rien du tout ! Tellement rien du tout que le premier avait presque envie de le mettre à la porte... mais savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais fait alors pourquoi commencerait-il aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi commencerait-il aujourd'hui alors qu'une foultitude de questions lui venaient déjà à l'esprit alors que l'adolescent avait à peine entamé ses explications. Il y en avait bien trop, d'ailleurs, pour qu'il prenne le risque de laisser le gosse lui filer entre les doigts si vite dans l'histoire.

Curiosité mal placée, voyez-vous...

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu de l'aide ? l'interrogea-t-on malgré tout. Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que je pourrais t'aider et... quel est exactement l'origine de ton problème ?

- Si je connaissais l'origine de mon problème mon problème serait vachement moins problématique, marmonna Stiles en retroussant un coin de ses lèvres et penchant la tête sur le côté. Et je viens vous voir, _vous_, parce que... bah déjà parce que je me suis réveillé ici et vous avez débarqué donc j'aurais pas eu le temps d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre... et parce que je vous connais. Je viens du futur. Je sais pas au juste en quelle année on est là donc si ça tombe je viens du passé... mais non seulement vous avez l'air nettement plus jeune ici qu'au moment où je vous connais, donc à part si vous avez trouvé la fontaine de jouvence ou j'sais pas trop quoi... bah ça veut dire que quand je vous connaît vous êtes plus vieux. Et si vous êtes plus vieux, ici vous êtes plus jeune ; et si vous êtes plus jeune bah on est dans le passé... sauf si mon histoire de fontaine de jouvence est bonne. Puis vous m'avez pas reconnu donc c'est que vous me connaissez pas donc qu'on s'est pas encore rencontré. Donc que je viens de votre futur et pas de votre passé. Logique non ?

Deaton, car c'était bien l'étrange vétérinaire qu'allait souvent voir Stiles et ses compères, fronça les sourcils. L'adolescent utilisait des mots simples, il faisait des phrases qui avaient du sens... et pourtant ce qu'il disait n'en avait absolument pas.

- Que faisais-tu avant de...

Stiles sembla étonné par la remarque. Il avait joué le tout pour le tout, sans vraiment se concerter ou demander l'avis aux autres occupants de sa tête. Il lui avait tout déballé. Il avait sorti ses informations en vrac en espérant qu'elles aient davantage de sens à l'oral qu'en pensées... il aurait néanmoins pensé que Deaton aurait mit plus de temps que ça à le croire et accorder un crédit quelconque à ses propos.

- Je vous aidait à soigner Peter qui avait accidentellement été blessé par une balle des Argent. Et vous allez me demander « _Peter ? Peter Hale ? »_ et je vais vous dire « _oui monsieur : Peter Hale »_ et vous allez me demander d'où je le connais et je vais pas vous répondre et vous allez hocher la tête puis passer à une autre question.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- De l'aide... accessoirement. Sinon des câlins. Et des pizzas. Mais de l'aide ça serait vraiment pas mal en fait et pas qu'accessoirement.

oOo

Après ce qui avait paru durer des jours (_et non seulement une paire d'heures comme ça pouvait être en réalité le cas_) : Deaton et Stiles avaient finalement su trouver un terrain d'entente. Ce fut long. Ce fut fastidieux. Ce fut un combat acharné : mais ils avaient su parvenir à un compromis qui était, somme toute, pas trop mauvais.

L'adolescent avait fait des pieds et des mains auprès du vétérinaire afin que celui-ci accepte de l'héberger le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution et ramène l'hyperactif auprès des siens ; en échange de quoi Stiles avait dû accepter d'aller au lycée afin de se fondre dans la masse et ne pas tourner en rond.

Ne surtout pas tourner en rond !

Le plus jeune avait, bien entendu, tenté d'y échapper ! Il avait proposé ses bons et loyaux services à l'adulte ; il avait proposé de venir l'aider au cabinet ou de jouer au parfait petit elfe de maison (_sans les haillons hein, fallait pas pousser !_) ; il avait promis qu'il accepterait, sans rechigner, d'exécuter toutes les tâches qui lui seraient assignées... même les plus ingrates ! Son offre, répétée et alléchante, avait systématiquement été refusée. Deaton avait beau connaître le garçon depuis seulement une paire d'heure : il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de supporter cet énergumène à longueur de temps.

Étrange.

- Mais j'ai pas d'identité ici, tenta Stiles, boudeur. J'existe même pas, d'abord ! Et j'suis sur que vous vous dites que vous aimeriez bien que j'existe pas. C'est tellement... prévisible.

- Une identité ça s'invente, tu sais.

Et merde...

oOo

C'est en traînant les pieds, en s'en prenant à tous les malheureux cailloux rencontrant le bout de sa chaussure, regardant partout autour de lui afin de voir tout ce qui avait pu changer (_ou plutôt : tout ce qui n'avait pas changé !_) que Stiles approchait, lentement mais sûrement, du lycée de Beacon Hills. Une grande et épaisse enveloppe fermée entre les doigts, il s'apprêtait à aller donner les quelques papiers que Deaton avait prit la peine de remplir au cours des derniers jours... papiers qui officialiseraient son inscription.

Génial !

C'est en arrivant devant le grand bâtiment, qui n'avait rien de bien différent par rapport à son époque, que le lycéen comprit où se trouvait son erreur. Une erreur plus grande et plus grotesque encore que celle consistant à penser que rien ne pourrait être pire ! Une erreur qui, _à elle toute seule_, était pire que l'ensemble de toutes ses autres erreurs.

À chaque fois que Deaton avait tenté de lui donner des renseignements utiles ou de lui parler de la vie à Beacon Hills _actuellement _: Stiles avait su trouver le moyen de faire dévier la conversation. Que ce soit volontairement ou non il y était parvenu... et le regrettait amèrement à présent.

Le cœur de Stiles commença à dangereusement s'emballer quand il comprit qu'il ne savait rien.

Il ignorait quelles pourraient bien être les connaissances qu'il pourrait croiser (_si jamais il en croisait !_).

Il ignorait ce qui était actuellement considéré comme "la base" en matière de cinéma ou de musique ; ce qui était plutôt gênant lorsque l'on souhaitait que vous vous fondiez dans la masse de lycéens !

Il ignorait tout... y comprit l'année en cours.

L'adolescent était dans un épais brouillard. Il allait devoir avancer à tâtons et s'en sortir seul. Autant dire qu'il était plutôt mal barré... car un Stiles lâché dans la nature à Beacon Hills, ça sentait mauvais. Très mauvais même !

- Atten... tion.

La fin du mot arriva un peu trop tard... le début aussi en fait. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir et avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait : un ballon de basket avait d'ores et déjà eu le temps et le privilège de venir percuter avec force la tête de l'hyperactif qui grogna de douleur. Ce dernier se retourna, furax. Il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver pour si peu. Ce n'était qu'un ballon, après tout ! Un objet de plus qu'il pourrait ajouter à la longue liste des "_objets ayant un jour cogné Stiles en pleine tête et il y en a tellement qu'on comprend mieux à présent pourquoi il est si marteau_".

Stiles en avait vu d'autres, après tout... et des choses bien pires qu'un ridicule petit ballon de basket. Et pourtant : quelqu'un était sur le point de permettre à l'hyperactif d'oublier sa propre bêtise et de se changer les idées. Un quelqu'un qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Un quelqu'un qui lui souriait.

Un quelqu'un qui stupéfia Stiles.

- Désolé, marmonna le responsable, l'air gêné, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je... je voulais pas. Je t'ai pas... je t'ai pas... vu.

De nouveau, le cœur de Stiles accéléra. De nouveau, il commença à se dire qu'il aurait dû poser plus de questions à Deaton. De nouveau il resta bouche bée devant quelqu'un.

Peut-être qu'il avait une idée approximative de l'année en cours, après tout.

- Euh... ça va ?

Stiles allait s'éclater.

Et il n'était absolument pas certain d'être en train de le penser.

* * *

_Donc j'espère que ce n'est pas en dessous de vos attentes et que vous resterez pour la suite (resteeeeeeeez). _

_Encore une fois : désolé pour la présentation du chapitre et de certains paragraphes... ff n'a toujours pas décidé de se montrer coopératif donc voilà._

_Ceux qui ont trouvé d'où vient le titre ont toujours le droit de me demander ce qu'ils veulent !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	3. Script Error

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Je pense que ce second chapitre fait sensiblement la même taille que le premier chapitre. J'ai dû couper la scène finale sinon... bah sinon le chapitre était vraiment trop long par rapport au premier ; j'aurais pu couper avant maiiiis cette fois du coup il était trop court._

_Je vous remercie, encore, pour toutes vos reviews ; pour les mises en favoris ; pour les mises en alertes ! Fin je vous remercie pour tout ! N'hésitez vraiment pas à me faire des remarques (bonnes ou moins bonnes), à me dire si vous voyez des fautes (et au vu de l'heure à laquelle je décide toujours de "corriger les chapitres" c'est plus que probable) et tout ça._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (même si ça dépend, toujours, pour qui)**

* * *

**Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey - Chapitre 2 - Script Error**

Assit sur l'un des quelques bancs qui avaient pu être installés en face du lycée, son enveloppe simplement posée à ses côtés et désormais bien loin d'être au centre de ses préoccupations (_non qu'elle l'ait été un jour, en fait_), Stiles écoutait d'un air profondément blasé celui qui avait eu l'amabilité de lui lancer un ballon de basket dans la figure en guise de cadeau de bienvenu. Au moins y en avait-il un qui faisait dans l'originalité !

Depuis que l'incident était survenu, l'autre adolescent n'avait pas cessé un seul instant de lui présenter ses excuses... encore... et encore... et encore ! L'hyperactif avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à se dire que ce que ses oreilles entendaient, ce que son cerveau (_petit malin qu'il était_) s'empressait d'enregistrer était bel et bien réel. Nom d'une pipe ! Il connaissait le lycéen qui se trouvait actuellement face à lui et là se trouvait le nœud du problème. Ainsi que le reste du problème en fait. Le simple fait de connaître celui qui était en train de lui faire face étant _LE_ problème.

Stiles était en train de se dire que rien n'aurait pu être pire. Que le summum avait été atteint lorsqu'il avait failli être assommé par le ballon lancé par son interlocuteur. Rencontrer la version adolescente de cet énergumène était forcément un châtiment divin. Il se fit ensuite mentalement remarquer (au lieu d'écouter l'autre jeune, voyez-vous) qu'en fait... et bah si ! Ça aurait _encore_ pu être pire !

_Il aurait pu_... rencontrer son père. Ça aurait été plutôt étrange, quand même. Comment aurait-il réagit si, au tournant d'une allée, il était tombé nez à nez avec son père. Son père ayant exactement le même âge que lui, bah oui !

_Il aurait pu_... rencontrer sa mère. Ça aussi ça aurait eu le mérite d'être étrange, voire plus encore que dans le premier cas. Stiles savait qu'il n'aurait pu rester de marbre face à cette dernière et qu'un rien aurait suffit à le faire flancher.

_Il aurait pu._.. rencontrer n'importe quel autre membre de la famille Hale. Un qui aurait dû être mort, par exemple. Autant dire qu'il avait l'embarras du choix s'il fallait que le Hale rencontré soit mort dans un futur pas si lointain.

_Il aurait pu_... rencontrer un Gérard Argent jeune. Quelle horreur ! Imaginez un peu : un pépé taré version adolescente. Déjà qu'il pétait le feu, le grand-père, à soixante balais passé mais alors à vingt ans... merci mais Stiles passait son tour.

_Il aurait pu_ rencontrer n'importe qui en fait ! Harris. Le boulanger. La bouchère. Le facteur. La vieille au coin de la rue. N'importe qui mais non... il avait dû tomber sur _lui_.

Pourtant, au fond, ce _Lui_ était presque logique. C'était d'ailleurs le fait d'être presque logique qui avait étrangement poussé Stiles à ne pas y penser bien que ce soit logique. Logique non ? Après tout, y avait un moment déjà que la logique avait foutu le camp de sa vie !

Souvent, _et peut-être même un peu trop,_ Stiles poussait un long soupir. Il commençait à ne plus tenir. Il gigotait de plus en plus, regardait régulièrement autour de lui et ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur les mots de l'autre. Il espérait, vraiment, que le lycéen bavard finirait bientôt par se taire afin de lui permettre d'en placer une... il allait apparemment devoir attendre encore longtemps. Ô malheur ! La punition divine était peut-être réelle finalement.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Stiles n'avait jamais su comment était cette personne étant plus jeune... et il n'avait honnêtement jamais cherché à le savoir. Il avait senti que la réponse aurait pu être particulièrement éprouvante pour son petit cœur et la situation actuelle tendait à le conforter dans cette idée. Il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Jamais. _Ja-mais _!

L'hyperactif avait l'étrange impression d'avoir affaire à un faux Peter Hale. Il ressemblait à Peter Hale mais n'était _pas_ Peter Hale. Ça ne pouvait décemment pas être la même personne ; ce n'était pas le même Peter Hale que dans son présent... le sien de présent, s'entend !

- T'es nouveau non ?

Ah ! Il avait finalement arrêté de s'excuser ! Pas trop tôt.

- Tu veux que je te fasse faire un tour du lycée pour pas te perdre ? Même si il faut quand même le faire pour réussir à se perdre dans un lycée... mais après tout y a pas de raisons pour qu'on ne puisse pas ne pas se perdre dans un lycée.

Mais il parlait toujours trop.

- On pourrait aussi faire un tour en ville ? Si tu débarques à peine au lycée c'est que tu dois être nouveau et tu la connais peut être pas trop trop, si ? Enfin si ça tombe tu la connais comme ta poche.

_Beaucoup_ trop !

- Je te paierais un truc pour me faire pardonner le... le ballon dans la... tronche. Mais tu peux refuser hein ! Je vais pas t'obliger à accepter. Puis si ça tombe je suis un dangereux psychopathe et je dis ça pour pouvoir t'emmener dans la forêt et te tuer là-bas... et je dis peut-être tout ça pour que tu te dises justement que je suis pas tout ça.

_Beaucoup_, _beaucoup_ trop.

- Tu sais jouer au basket ? Qui ne sait pas jouer au basket ?

Les yeux ronds comme deux petits ballons (_et c'était de circonstances !_) Stiles continuait à ne pas parler. On lui demandait d'enregistrer beaucoup trop d'informations diverses et variées d'un seul coup là. Il était peut-être intelligent mais son génie avait quand même des limites ! D'autant plus que son cerveau avait déjà bugé au moment où ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés pour la première fois sur un Peter de dix-sept ans.

Mais bon sang ! Depuis quand le loup-garou était-il ainsi ?

Ou plutôt... depuis quand ne l'était-il plus ?

- Oh. Je... j'peux pas en fait ce soir, se rappela le jeune lycanthrope, l'air gêné et presque déçu. J'ai promis à mon... neveu de faire un truc avec lui et... demain ?

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils. Le début de la phrase de son interlocuteur avait étrangement tendance à sonner comme un «_ je suis désolé mais j'ai de drôles de trucs lycanthropique à faire avec ma famille mais je ne peux rien te dire car je pense que tu ne sais rien de tout ce binns et comment je pourrais de toutes façons penser que tu sais alors qu'on vient de se rencontrer et que je t'ai pas encore laissé en placer une _» (oui, même dans les pensées de Stiles Peter ne le laissait pas parler !).

Stiles avait toujours eu quelques misères (_même un peu plus que ça_) à se dire que la relation entre Peter et Derek n'avait pas toujours été celle qu'il connaissait ; à se dire qu'un jour, ces deux là avaient su s'entendre et être complices. En avoir la preuve sous les yeux (_enfin dans les oreilles... enfin bref_) l'était plus encore. Logique.

La logique avait définitivement refait irruption dans sa vie. Espérons qu'elle y reste.

Elle n'y restera pas.

À tous les coups elle n'y restera pas !

- Je me ferais pardonner demain alors ? Enfin si tu veux hein... je veux bien ne pas me faire pardonner mais c'est un peu dommage et... je me tais.

Pourquoi diable insistait-il donc autant ? Pourquoi faisait-il toute une montagne pour un malheureux ballon ? Pourquoi parlait-il autant ? Enfin là, pour l'heure, il ne parlait plus. C'était donc le moment rêvé pour prendre la parole et pourtant... Stiles resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il tenait seulement à s'assurer que l'autre adolescent n'allait pas se remettre à parler. Dieu que ça pouvait être agaçant, était-il ainsi lui aussi ?

- Tu ne me connais même pas, fit remarquer Stiles en levant les yeux vers Peter. Si ça tombe c'est moi le taré et c'est moi qui vais essayer de te tuer.

Un ignoble et innocent petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Peter suite à cette observation pourtant on ne peut plus juste. Enfin non, juste ignoble le sourire. Certainement pas innocent. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'un sourire _made in Peter Hale _puisse être innocent ? Et pourquoi pas un mignon petit Derek !

Inquiet, l'hyperactif regarda autour de lui. Il tenait à s'assurer qu'il n'y avait effectivement pas de mignon petit Derek. Brrr. Quelle horreur ! Et pourquoi pas un... mieux valait écouter Peter plutôt que prendre le risque d'imaginer quelque chose d'encore plus flippant qu'un mignon petit Derek.

À imaginer que ce soit possible de trouver plus effrayant que ça.

Ooooh ça devait l'être ! Connaissant le bol hors du commun de l'humain : ça devait exister. Quelque part... pas forcément très loin d'ici.

- Je sens que tu es clean, s'amusa le loup-garou. Donc... demain ?

- Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle, marmonna Stiles.

- Thomas, répondit aussitôt le premier.

À l'entendre, on aurait presque pu se mettre à penser qu'il était on ne peut plus normal et pas du tout flippant le fait que Peter connaisse le prénom de son interlocuteur ! Stiles regardait le lycanthrope fort étonné par cette réponse qui était _étonnamment_ bonne... enfin non mais oui quand même... un peu... techniquement parlant il avait tord et raison à la fois. Si c'est possible ! L'autre garçon continuait à sourire et était, visiblement, on ne peut plus fier de lui. Saleté va !

- Na... Nahda, termina-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et semblant un peu moins sur de lui. Fin après c'est ce qui est noté sur l'enveloppe... que j'aurais pas dû lire. Si ça tombe en plus c'est pas toi mais on va supposer que c'est toi. Je vais supposer que c'est toi et tu vas confirmer mes dires... ou les infirmer. Tu confirmes ou pas ?

Finalement, l'hyperactif sourit à son tour et se sentait on ne peut plus sincère dans cette réaction. Ce Peter était, _certes_, bien loin d'être le Peter qu'il s'était imaginé par le passé (_donc dans le futur. Le futur d'ici mais son passé à lui. Son passé du futur. Si si !_) mais il saurait s'en accommoder avec le temps... ou sans le temps.

Stiles devait bien admettre que tomber nez à nez avec un loup-garou légèrement dérangé (_mais très légèrement hein ! Après tout on parlait de Peter Hale_), instable et colérique l'aurait bien moins étonné que ça. Enfin si... si ça l'aurait étonné ! Beaucoup même. En fait, il ne savait pas plus que cinq minutes plus tôt comment imaginer l'ancien Alpha étant plus jeune.

_Dérangé _? Possible. Peut-être même vérifié.

_Instable _? Probable également.

_Colérique _? Étrangement, il avait déjà plus de mal à accepter cette idée (et non le fait que ce soit la sienne ne l'obligeait pas à être d'accord. _Il était la première personne à chercher à se contredire, d'ailleurs._)

En fait, l'hyperactif avait tout simplement du mal à se dire que Peter ait un jour pu être un adolescent normal... ou presque normal.

- T'as pas une tête de Thomas.

Voir le loup-garou qui était d'habitude si distant et désagréable, bien qu'à un niveau nettement moindre que son neveu qui avait tendance à battre tous les records en la matière, agir aussi normalement était... anormalement plaisant.

- Quand j'étais petit je devais l'avoir.

_Oh oh._ Pas bon le froncement de sourcils de Peter. Vraiment pas bon. Saleté de lycan, va !

Si Peter avait été sur le point de faire un commentaire (_et Stiles ne doutait absolument pas du fait que Peter ait pu être sur le point d'en faire un_) celui-ci ne vint jamais. Une voiture qui venait de se garer sur le parking avait su capter son regard et momentanément détourner son attention de Stiles. L'humain fut infiniment soulagé d'avoir droit à un court instant de répit et de pouvoir bénéficier de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour trouver un mensonge pas trop bancal.

Il n'était fondamentalement pas mauvais menteur ! L'hyperactif savait très bien mener les autres en bateau lorsque cela était nécessaire ou leur cacher quelque chose s'il ne souhaitait pas le leur dire (_la preuve avec son père. Non ? C'était pas suffisamment frappant ?_)... mais avez-vous déjà essayé de mentir à quelqu'un qui sait immédiatement déceler un mensonge ? Non ? Bah revenez quand ça sera le cas.

Peter ne quittait pas des yeux le véhicule qui venait d'arriver. Il recommença à sourire lorsqu'un garçonnet d'une dizaine d'année arriva droit sur eux, courant à toutes jambes, afin de prendre de l'élan et bondir sur le dos du lycéen.

Un grand sourire illuminait le visage du plus vieux. Un sourire plus grand encore qu'auparavant. Un sourire heureux, tout simplement. Et ça fit bizarre à Stiles... vraiment bizarre. Il n'était pas habitué à le voir aussi insouciant et innocent.

Il se sentait privilégié. Il se savait malhonnête.

Jamais il ne saurait mentir à Peter et lui dissimuler la vérité. Il ne pourrait pas... pas en sachant tout le mal, toute la peine qui allait découler de son silence.

- Voilà mon boulet personnel, présenta Peter en tournant sur lui-même afin de faire plaisir au plus jeune. C'est sa faute si je me ferais pardonner demain... si tu le veux hein... t'as pas répondu après tout.

- Salut Derek, répondit simplement Stiles en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, amusé par le comportement de l'autre adolescent.

Pour la seconde fois en trop peu de temps : Peter fronça les sourcils... tandis que son neveu saluait l'inconnu à son tour.

* * *

_Bon je suis... désolée pour celles qui s'attendaient à trouver un Derek foutrement sexy. A la place c'est un mini-Derek qui sera tout mignon (fin mignon à ma façon hein donc ça limite déjà sa future mignonnitude) ça compense un peu, non ?_

_Puis dans le résumé j'ai quand même placé un "Derek, on ne grogne pas sur le gens" et bon... j'sais pas pour vous mais j'ai quand même du mal à imaginer Talia (ou Laura, ou Peter, ou un myosotis... à considérer que ce myosotis parle... et que Derek se mette à grogner sur un myosotis) dire ça à un Derek de seize/dix-sept ans... bien que !_

_J'espère que vous n'êtes toujours pas déçus ! _

_Ah ! Et si jamais vous pensez à quelques situations qui pourraient mettre Stiles légèrement dans la mouise (plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, s'entend) n'hésitez pas ! Je verrais s'il m'est possible de les inclure._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt (qui devrait sérieusement un jour songer à ne pas poster à 2h du matin)_


	4. Error 404

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Désolé d'avoir un peu... tardé à poster. C'était pas prévu mais avec le boulot pour la fac et tout un tas de trucs bah voilà. Donc désolé._

_Je vous remercier BEAUUUUUUUUCOUP pour toutes vos reviews, pour les mises en favoris, pour les mises en alertes etc. Pour votre présence aussi (surtout :D). _

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises) ; à me dire si vous voyez des fautes (et même si, pour la première fois, je ne poste pas à 2h du matin : je pense qu'il en reste)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (même si ça dépend, toujours, pour qui)**

* * *

**Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey - Chapitre 3 - Error 404**

Peter ne quittait pas Stiles des yeux. Il cherchait à déterminer s'il avait, oui ou non, raison de trouver la présente situation on ne peut plus étrange. _Il semble actuellement inutile de préciser qu'il ne déterminait pas grand chose mais passons_. Le jeune homme n'excluait pas totalement l'idée selon laquelle il se montrait _simplement_ un peu trop méfiant vis-à-vis de cet inconnu. Pas comme si ce serait la première fois, après tout ! Laura lui faisait régulièrement remarquer qu'il était par moment légèrement paranoïaque et... et peut-être bien qu'elle avait raison.

Elle avait raison ?

Peut-être bien.

Mais elle avait raison ?

L'aîné des deux Hale, actuellement présents s'entend, fronça les sourcils et ne se gênait pas pour dévisager l'humain face à lui. C'était à peine s'il faisait encore attention au sac à patates qu'il pouvait avoir sur le dos ! Ce dernier, répondant au charmant prénom « Derek » (_de charmant il n'en avait bien que le prénom, d'ailleurs_) comme avait si justement pu le deviner Thomas, était toujours sur le dos de son oncle. Il se tenait fermement accroché à Peter et ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir que ça s'arrête.

Peter avait-il, oui ou non, dit le prénom de son neveu un peu plus tôt ? Il n'en avait absolument pas l'impression mais... mais peut-être que ces cinq lettres avaient effectivement quitté sa bouche sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait un peu _beaucoup_ parlé après tout.

- Je... je t'ai pas donné son nom, finit par murmurer Peter.

- Euh... bah... si. Tout à l'heure. Il me semble, bafouilla Stiles en grimaçant (et poussant son interlocuteur à davantage s'interroger). Puis... ta... mère vient de le dire.

L'hyperactif avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à formuler cette remarque et pourtant... il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu ne pas la faire ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas la faire car ne pas la faire ne passerait absolument pas. La faire ne passait pas beaucoup plus mais un peu quand même donc c'était _un peu _mieux.

Il lui fallait coûte que coûte réparer l'erreur idiote (_comme bon nombre de ses erreurs, soit dit en passant_) qu'il venait de commettre.

Franchement peu emballé au départ par l'idée de Deaton visant à l'envoyer au lycée (_Stiles n'était pas totalement dupe non plus et avait vite comprit que le vétérinaire ne voulait pas qu'il traîne dans son cabinet plus que nécessaire_), l'hyperactif était d'ores et déjà en train de réviser son jugement. Un Peter plutôt cool, quoique bavard, et un Derek adorable ? Comment refuser ? Il n'allait certainement pas cracher sur pareilles découvertes !

Stiles souhaitait donc continuer à donner le change.

S'il voulait continuer... il ne fallait pas que ça s'arrête.

Logique.

Non ?

Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître : l'humain n'avait pas du tout l'impression qu'avouer à Peter qu'il venait du futur était une bonne idée. D'autant plus qu'il devrait ajouter qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire de la famille Hale et que l'histoire en question n'était pas franchement folichonne. Non. Stiles n'avait pas du tout l'impression que dire la vérité soit une bonne idée, _et il savait de quoi il parlait !_

Stiles semblait avoir gagné un abonnement à vie à «_ Mauvaises idées magazine_ », voilà pourquoi il savait de quoi il parlait ! Certes, il lui arrivait, de temps en temps, d'avoir de bonnes idées mais s'il décidait d'être un tant soit peu honnête avec lui-même, et il le décidait, il lui arrivait quand même plus fréquemment d'en avoir des _franchement_ mauvaises.

_Déjà_, il avait débarqué un beau soir chez Scott dans le seul but de lui proposer, après avoir bien fait flipper le jeune McCall (_fait totalement involontaire, d'ailleurs_), d'aller dans les bois pour chercher une moitié de cadavre «_ mais qu'on sait pas laquelle _».

D'accord ! C'est vrai ! Ce fait tend à régulièrement revenir sur le devant de la scène mais ce n'était tout de même pas la faute de Stiles si ce truc là était VRAIMENT une mauvaise idée ! Si ? Bon, dans la mesure où il s'agit bel et bien d'une idée du Stilinski... peut-être que si.

_Déjà_, il avait proposé de voler un fourgon au nez et à la barbe de son père (_qui n'a même pas de barbe de toutes façons)_. Pourquoi ? Dans le seul but de garder prisonnier un Jackson kanimaté (_Comment ça « kanimaté » n'existe pas ? Bah maintenant si) _en attendant de savoir qu'en faire.

C'était quand même franchement débile quand on y réfléchit bien... ou quand on y réfléchit mal aussi... ou quand on y réfléchit pas du tout. Qu'importait : cette décision restait débile... bien que nécessaire !

_Déjà_, il avait... bon pour le moment Stiles n'avait pas vraiment d'autres exemples à donner mais les deux auxquels il avait spontanément pensé étaient tout de même parlants, non ?

Mieux valait donc éviter d'ajouter un :

Déjà, il avait avoué à un futur loup-garou taré mort mais vivant et actuellement blessé dans le futur de maintenant (_qui est le présent de Stiles qui est dans le passé_) que toute sa famille allait mourir brûlée vive ; que lui allait se contenter de brûler vif sans passer par la case « mort » mais qu'il y passerait plus tard, _pas de panique _!

Peut-être pourrait-il même préciser que la carte « Félicitation, vous ressuscitez grâce à votre idée de génie diabolique (_surtout diabolique d'ailleurs_) consistant à se servir d'une adolescente innocente (_si ! Lydia est une adolescente innocente... ou presque_) et la laisser plus vraiment très vivante au beau milieu du terrain de crosse du lycée pendant le bal de ce même lycée » était en sa possession. Peter n'avait donc pas à s'en faire vu que, dans le futur, il n'est pas mort ! Enfin pas vraiment. Mais « pas vraiment mort » signifiant principalement « pas mort » on pouvait donc dire qu'il n'était pas mort !

Pas de problèmes, donc.

Enfin si... un tas de problèmes.

Oui, mieux valait éviter d'ajouter ceci à la liste des nombreuses mauvaises idées de Stiles !

Ah ah ! Il y avait un nouveau candidat souhaitant rejoindre le club très sélect du « pire du pire ».

Déjà, il avait délibérément dit que Talia était la mère de Peter afin de faire oublier le fait qu'il savait que Derek était Derek, le neveu de Peter. Il l'avait fait sans se demander si ça pouvait faire souffrir le dit Peter.

De toutes façons : pourquoi souffrirait-il de cette erreur ?

Bon, bah... apparemment il souffrait de cette erreur.

_Et merde_.

Le Derek miniature, toujours sur son perchoir et fermement tenu par son oncle qui ne souhaitait pas qu'il tombe, nicha innocemment son nez dans le cou de son aîné. Les bras de l'enfant serrèrent davantage l'adolescent... et Stiles regardait les deux Hale sans oser en croire ses yeux. Le futur Alpha avait l'air tellement adorable et semblait tellement aimer son oncle !

Le petit savait. Il savait que ce qui venait d'être dit blessait son oncle au plus haut point. Il savait que ces quelques mots, anodins en apparences, lui rappelaient de très mauvais souvenirs et que l'affreuse réalité lui revenait de plein fouet.

Derek connaissait son oncle Peter, après tout ! Il connaissait tout de l'adolescent.

Il connaissait ses goûts afin de pouvoir lui faire plaisir. Il connaissait ses points faibles afin de pouvoir se venger lors de leurs rares disputes. Il savait comment le manipuler à sa guise afin d'obtenir gain de cause (_il avait un taux de réussite frôlant les 100%... sans pour autant les atteindre. Parfois Talia intervenait et empêchait Derek d'utiliser Peter). _Derek savait tout ça... et il savait aussi identifier sans mal les battements de son cœur et comprenait le _pourquoi _de cette petite mine qu'il avait.

- Ma sœur, corrigea machinalement Peter, semblant ne même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait, à mille lieues de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La mère de Derek. Ma sœur. Pas ma mère. Bon tu... tu descends, tête de pioche ?

Sa tentative pour changer de sujet et reprendre un peu contenance fut un raté complet. Non seulement parce que Peter n'était absolument pas convaincant mais, en plus, Derek ne souhaitait pas obéir et le fit comprendre à l'aide d'un grognement. Ce n'était clairement pas aussi impressionnant que ceux auxquels Stiles pouvait avoir été habitué jusqu'alors.

L'hyperactif sentait d'ailleurs qu'il aurait bien des misères à recommencer à faire profil bas suite à cette démonstration des plus... _ouais, non,_ il n'avait jamais fait profil bas face à l'Alpha (_anciennement bêta_) et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer ! Surtout pas alors qu'il allait découvrir un tout jeune Derek.

L'enfant finit néanmoins par quitter le dos de Peter. Ce dernier n'avait guère laissé le choix à son neveu et l'avait tout bonnement lâché. Sitôt au bas de son perchoir, le plus jeune loup-garou alla prendre le ballon de basket qui avait été posé sur le banc (_auprès de celui qui était, encore et toujours, l'Homme-sans-nom_). Il commença ensuite à dribbler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Agir normalement aiderait peut-être Peter à se reprendre.

Bon... il le faisait aussi pour montrer son impatience et son envie d'aller ailleurs. Immédiatement si possible ; maintenant ça serait mieux ; tout de suite serait parfait.

- Peter ! Attrape !

Si sieur Peter ne revenait pas très vite ici, sur terre, à Beacon Hills, en face d'un vieux lycée tout pourrit (_pas si pourrit que ça en réalité mais, aux yeux de Derek, c'était pourtant assurément ce qu'était le bâtiment_) : peut-être bien que la menace de l'atterrissage imminent de l'astéroïde _Ballon de basket_ dans la planète _Tronche_ le ferait.

D'ailleurs, au lieu de parler d'atterrissage... Derek se demandait si on ne pouvait pas plutôt parler d'attêtissage.

L'adolescent ainsi menacé, bien que perdu dans ses pensées et traqués par quelques souvenirs qu'il aimerait bien voir s'effacer, eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la malheureuse rencontre... et ne songea pas un instant à rattraper le projectile.

Il avait beau adorer Derek, le trouver adorable (parfois) et apprécier les nombreux moments qu'ils pouvaient partager... mais il y avait vraiment des fois où il aimerait tordre le cou de ce petit morveux.

Lui tordre le cou _avec amour_, faut pas croire...

Mais lui tordre le cou quand même.

- Non mais c'est de famille ou quoi de me balancer des trucs dans la figure ? Ma tête vous revient pas, c'est ça ?

- Désolé, sourit Derek.

Saleté de mini-loup !

- Je vais... j'vais vous laisser, finit par dire Stiles, quelques minutes plus tard, en voyant que l'enfant était réellement pressé et qu'il avait vraiment blessé Peter, à en juger par son silence et son air paumé. On se voit demain ?

- Tu veux v'nir ? Proposa soudainement le plus jeune, les lèvres toujours tirées vers le haut et le ballon de nouveau en main. Peter il est super nul ! Je le bat super vite et tout !

Amusé, l'hyperactif ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air parfaitement indigné qu'affichait l'accusé. Derek venait, à sa manière et après bien des échecs, de ramener le second adolescent. Il l'avait éloigné de ses pensées peu joyeuses.

Rien n'était comme Stiles pouvait le connaître.

Absolument rien !

Enfin si...

Un tas de choses en fait...

Sauf les Hale.

Et bon sang ! Le fait que les Hale soient si différents de son monde lui faisait craindre le pire et ne le rassurait aucunement quant à ce qui allait bien pouvoir suivre. _Aucunement _!

Si Stilinski rime avec ennui (_et salsifis_). Hale rime presque avec bordel.

Et le bordel attire les ennuis, d'une certaine manière.

Bien ! On comprenait donc à présent pourquoi Stiles était toujours dans les parages quand Derek ou Peter avaient des ennuis. _Parfait _!

- Je dois encore aller déposer quelques documents, tenta maladroitement Stiles afin de ne pas clairement dire oui ou non. Une autre fois, peut-être.

- On peut t'attendre, suggéra Peter. Fin... si tu veux hein... je... tu... tu peux ne pas vouloir. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles pas. On se connaît pas. Tu viens de débarquer et je t'envoie un ballon de basket dans la figure et... et Derek t'en as envoyé un aussi et je comprendrais que tu veuilles pas risquer de t'en prendre un troisième. Tu veux ou pas ?

- Et toi ? C'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix.

Peter se contenta de hausser les épaules. C'était comme s'il se moquait éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver ; comme si peu lui importait ce que les deux autres pouvaient décider : il suivrait sans protester. Ce n'était pas à ça que Stiles avait été habitué à son époque.

A son époque Peter était... un chieur, un emmerdeur, un enquiquineur de première classe (il faudrait même inventer une classe au dessus pour qu'il puisse y être placé). Peter avait un avis sur tout et ne se privait pas de le partager, même si personne ne le souhaitait.

Les yeux rivés en direction de la voiture de sa sœur, Peter regardait Talia tout en donnant, étrangement, l'impression de ne pas la voir.

Il ne voyait personne.

Il était seul.

Il était toujours seul.

Il serait toujours seul.

C'était peut-être pas plus mal.

- Je vais vous laisser, assura Stiles, convaincu qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure chose à faire. A demain Peter !

- A... à demain.

- Tu pourras me parler des profs et tout ça ? Histoire que je débarque pas sans rien savoir.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons et se dirigeait vers le lycée... Stiles se demanda s'il avait réellement vu un petit sourire étirer, cette fois, les lèvres de Peter.

- Peter ! Je suis super content que tu ais un ami ! S'exclama une voix enfantine. Mais s'il est bête, tu me le dis et je le mordrais. Fort ! Et il aura plus envie d'être bête.

- C'est gentil de ta part, s'amusa Peter en poussant doucement Derek.

- Y a que moi qui peut être _bête _avec toi. Et si il recommence à être bête : je l'égorgerais... avec mes dents !

- On évitera, souffla l'aîné en grimaçant.

- Et pourquoi il sent Deaton ?

* * *

_Pour l'instant, Peter remarque juste plusieurs petites choses mais ne fait aucunes remarques. Et il n'est pas le seul à remarquer des choses héhé._

_J'espère que Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey vous plaît toujours (au moins un peu) __J'espère que vous n'êtes toujours pas déçus !_

_Ah ! Et si jamais vous pensez à quelques situations qui pourraient mettre Stiles légèrement dans la mouise (plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, s'entend) n'hésitez pas ! Je verrais s'il m'est possible de les inclure._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt _


	5. Runtime error

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Désolé d'avoir encore un peu... tardé à poster. Les séries et tout ça... je me dis toujours que je corrigerais le chapitre "après" mais après j'enchaîne les épisodes donc après c'est jamais etc._

_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, pour les mises en favoris, pour les mises en alertes etc. Pour votre présence aussi (surtout :D). _

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises) ; à me dire si vous voyez des fautes (et même si, pour la seconde fois, je ne poste pas à 2h du matin mais simplement à 1h : je pense qu'il en reste)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (même si ça dépend, toujours, pour qui)**

* * *

**Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey - Chapitre 4 : Runtime error**

Aussi unique puisse être Stiles : celui-ci entrait pourtant dans bien des catégories ! Elles étaient parfois relativement vide, _tendant ainsi à rendre l'adolescent un peu plus unique que s'il avait été rangé dans des cases pleines de lycéens en rut_... mais des catégories tout de même.

_ Et ouais_ !

_Stiles_...

_Stiles_ est intelligent. Malgré toutes les âneries qu'il est capable de faire : il est bel et bien intelligent. _Si si, c'est vrai ! Parfois..._

_Stiles_ use et abuse de son intelligence pour mettre au point des plans toujours tous plus foireux les uns que les autres. Ça_ aussi c'est vrai_ ! On ne va pas remettre, une fois de plus, l'histoire de la balade nocturne en pleine forêt sur le tapis... mais on pourrait.

_Stiles_ est un ami fidèle ; les poils et la bave en moins. On pourrait presque dire qu'il est le plus fidèle ami de l'homme mais ça ne serait pas totalement vrai. Disons qu'il serait plutôt le plus fidèle ami du loup-garou. _Nouveau concept, voyez-vous._

_Stiles_ est un abominable petit fouineur sympathique (l_e sympathique étant important_). Une fois encore : on pourrait utiliser la balade nocturne en guise d'exemple. Oui. _Encore_ elle !

_Stiles_ est un abruti. Être intelligent n'ayant jamais empêché qui que ce soit d'être un parfait abruti. Quiconque ayant la chance, toute relative, de fréquenter le jeune Stilinski pourrait vous le confirmer.

Stilinski et abruti : ça rime. Oui : Stilinski rime avec beaucoup de choses_._

Au milieu de toutes ces catégories se trouve la plus importante : la catégorie des «personnes capables de tenir leur langue» et bien... figurez-vous que Stiles n'en fait pas parti. L'adolescent étant tout bonnement incapable de se taire. Il avait toujours eu le plus grand mal à garder quelque chose pour lui (_s'il venait à vous faire remarquer qu'il n'a pas encore révélé l'existence des bestioles poilues à son père... partez en couran_t). Tout le monde aimerait que l'hyperactif apprenne à tenir sa langue, lui y comprit. Il y avait pourtant plus de chances pour qu'une légion de cochon apprenne à marcher au plafond afin d'aider l'armée des poules pyromanes à conquérir Neptune... que de chance de voir pareilles choses arriver. _Triste monde que celui-ci._

Car il était justement dans la catégorie des personnes ne sachant tenir leur langue : Stiles ne manqua pas de raconter à Deaton son étrange rencontre avec Peter et Derek Hale. Il considérait que Talia Hale ne rentrait pas totalement dans l'équation dans la mesure où elle avait délibérément choisie de ne pas déranger son frère cadet. À plusieurs reprises au cours du discours : le vétérinaire soupira, grimaça ou ferma les yeux.

Le genre de réactions qui n'étaient jamais bon signe lorsque l'on racontait à un gars de notre passé qui est dans son présent, _et pour qui vous venez du futur_, que l'on a croisé une personne de ce présent que l'on connaît dans notre présent... soit dans le futur.

Mentir à la famille Hale ne plaisait pas vraiment à Deaton. _Ça ne lui plaisait même pas le moins du monde_. Non seulement parce qu'en tant que loup-garous ils étaient capable de déceler les mensonges... mais aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas devoir leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi étrange que l'apparition du gosse. Il avait beau ne pas avoir d'autres solutions, à sa connaissance, ce n'était pas pour autant que mentir devenait une idée de premier choix.

Certainement pas !

Et ce foutu gamin, trop bavard pour leur propre bien, qui avait catégoriquement refusé de lui parler de son époque. "_Trop de choses pourraient changer_" qu'il disait ; "_J'ai vu Retour vers le futur, vous savez ?_" qu'il disait avant d'ajouter "_Vous connaissez Retour vers le futur ?_"

- Comment les parents de Peter et de... Talia sont-ils... Parce que mes Derek et Peter n'ont jamais voulu me le dire. Et j'ai jamais posé la question en fait. Ils me font peur. Très peur. Surtout Derek. Vous voyez le mini-Derek tout mignon ? Bah il est plus mignon du tout. Plus. Du. Tout.

- Des chasseurs, soupira Deaton en préférant ne pas rebondir sur ce qui venait d'être dit au sujet de l'enfant.

Si Stiles jugeait préférable de ne pas lui parler du futur, ce que l'adulte pouvait comprendre même s'il l'acceptait difficilement, Deaton avait comme l'impression que parler du passé était inévitable. Mieux valait répondre à certaines de ses questions et limiter les dégâts.

Maintenant que l'adolescent avait _enfin_ comprit qu'il était important, _principalement pour lui en plus_, de savoir dans quoi il était en train de mettre les pieds... ça n'en serait que plus facile.

_Théoriquement_.

Facile n'avait pas l'air de faire parti du vocabulaire du fils Stilinski.

- Quelques chasseurs daignent encore ne pas s'en prendre à n'importe qui et continuent de chasser les menaces... réelles mais beaucoup ont abandonnés cette idée. Ils semblent considérer qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Je suppose que ce n'est pas différent à ton époque ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Une boule, particulièrement pesante la boule d'ailleurs, se forma aussitôt dans son estomac. Ce simple état des faits rendait le comportement et la haine de Peter à l'égard des Argent et de leurs semblables presque explicable et logique.

_Presque_.

- Et officiellement ? Murmura Stiles. Comment leur mort a-t-elle été...

- Incendie, répondit aussitôt Deaton qui avait vu la question arriver. Peter a su sortir à temps... pas ses parents. Talia s'est battue pour avoir la garde de son frère, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'être séparé d'eux et aurait particulièrement mal vécu les pleines lunes.

- Je suis pas certain qu'elle ait parlé de ça pour avoir la garde de Peter.

Prudent, le vétérinaire décida de ne pas rebondir sur cette remarque.

Ne pas nourrir les délires du lycéen semblait être le mieux à faire.

- Il est scolarisé à Beacon Hills depuis... trois mois. Plus ou moins.

Il y a ces gens qui, même lorsqu'ils parlent, semblent ne rien dire. Ces gens qui restent silencieux envers et contre tout ; puis il y a les autres. Ceux qui, même silencieux, étaient bavards. Stiles était un silencieux bavard (même s'il était nettement plus souvent un bavard bavard et bruyant).

- C'est... c'est super récent en fait, s'horrifia le lycéen en comprenant un peu mieux la réaction de l'autre adolescent un peu plus tôt. J'aurais dû me taire. J'aurais dû me taire. Pourquoi je sais pas me taire ? Surtout que je savais que c'était pas... j'ai cru que ça allait un peu rattraper mes conneries mais... je suis horrible. Peter va me détester. Bon, je suis pas sur que dans mon présent il me déteste pas déjà. Enfin vu que mon présent c'est son futur... si ça tombe il me déteste dans le présent qui est son futur car dans son passé il m'avait déjà rencontré et j'avais dit ça et... et c'est possible ça ?

- Tu devais faire oublier les erreurs que tu avais déjà commise. A commencer par la plus grosse : identifier Derek. Aussi douloureux cela puisse être pour Peter et difficile pour toi : je crains bien que tu n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Et tu devrais probablement faire d'autres erreurs de ce genre si tu n'apprends pas à tenir ta langue. Tu es nouveau ici, Stiles. Tu n'es pas censé connaître qui que ce soit... ou quoi que ce soit.

Il était possible que le vétérinaire ait raison. Il y avait, à vrai dire, de très fortes chances pour qu'il ait raison. Stiles détestait quand les autres avaient raison et lui tord. Pas toujours mais assez souvent. Les quelques fois où les autres avaient raison et lui montraient que lui, de son côté, se fourvoyait sur toute la ligne... ça signifiait bien souvent que les pires scénarios que s'était imaginé Stiles n'étaient pas les pires.

_ Bah ouais._

_ Pas de bol pour lui._

Les mots de Deaton, qui étaient probablement justes vu que ça n'avait pas changé en quelques instants, ne rendaient pas les choses plus simples à accepter. Ni plus facile à supporter, d'ailleurs. Bien au contraire !

Tout était de la faute de Stiles. C'était lui qui avait fait les erreurs... et Peter qui avait dû en faire les frais. Un Peter plutôt sympathique, bien que bavard, que l'hyperactif allait probablement apprécier. Autant dire que c'était une mauvaise approche.

D'accord ! Peter lui avait envoyé un ballon de basket dans la figure (_et Derek aussi_)... c'était pourtant loin d'équilibrer la balance.

Stiles ne saurait jamais délibérément refaire ce genre d'erreur. Pas en connaissant la vérité et encore moins après la réaction de Peter. Il n'était pas forcément fan de ce loup-garou là (_pour être honnête : il n'était fan d'aucun loup-garou_) mais ne lui voulait pas non plus le faire souffrir.

Il ne voulait faire souffrir personne. Ou peut-être une ou deux personnes... mais pas plus !

- Attendez. Incendie ? Releva enfin Stiles. Vous avez dit dans un incendie. Officiellement c'est un incendie ? Genre avec du feu, des flammes, des trucs qui crament et tout ?

- C'est un peu le principe d'un incendie, non ?

Certes.

- Et il n'a pas semblé louche ? Je veux dire... y a pas semblé louche ?

C'est ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Pas grave.

- Pas pour le bureau du comté, soupira Deaton.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir les yeux grands ouverts, les sourcils haussés, la tête légèrement en avant et les lèvres retroussées de Stiles pour comprendre que Stiles souhaitait entendre un peu plus que ces six petits mots. _Étonnant _!

- Peter a dit à Talia qu'il avait senti quelque chose d'anormal, des odeurs étrangères. Ça, en plus du fait qu'Amy et Rory n'aient pas pu le suivre et sortir à leur tour alors que seules quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées... Je suis à peu près certain qu'il a bel et bien eu affaire à des chasseurs.

- Pourquoi ils n'ont pas éliminé Peter dans ce cas ?

- Il y a une différence entre mettre le feu à une maison et tuer de sa main une personne.

- Bah c'est notre main qui met le feu donc techniquement en mettant le feu on tue quand même de sa main. Sauf si on sait mettre le feu avec nos pieds... mais faut être assez souple des orteils dans ce cas.

- Je pense que le fait que Peter ne soit qu'un adolescent a contribué à ce qu'il ait la vie sauve.

Stiles, pourtant, ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Le mot incendie tournait et retournait dans la tête de l'hyperactif. Le hasard ne pouvait être là. Le hasard n'existait pas. Pas dans ce cas présent en tout cas.

Les grands-parents de Derek avaient été tués dans un incendie, ses parents également... et Peter avait été présent les deux fois.

Quelque chose clochait.

Forcément.

- À quoi penses-tu ? Interrogea le vétérinaire du bout des lèvres.

- À rien.

- Je ne te connais que depuis quelques jours et pourtant : je sais que tu penses à quelque chose. Le mot "incendie" t'a fait réagir... et tu n'es pas le genre de garçon capable de ne penser « à rien ».

- Je. Je sais pas. J'ai suffisamment regardé la télé pour savoir que vous ne devriez pas savoir ce qui arrive dans le futur... surtout dans _ce_ futur. Vous voudriez intervenir.

Deaton paru plus intéressé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Étrange, non ?

- J'ai déjà envie d'intervenir moi-même mais... je me retiens et je fais du mal à Peter pour m'en empêcher encore plus ; mais si _vous_, vous vous en empêchez pas : je sais qu'un tas de trucs arriveraient. Ou n'arriveraient pas en fait mais y aurait d'autres trucs qui arriveraient à la place. Le truc c'est que si vous intervenez et que des trucs arrivent à la place d'autres trucs : le truc qui m'a fait atterrir ici arrivera peut-être jamais. Si je débarque pas ici : vous n'aurez aucunes raisons de vouloir changer les trucs et du coup les trucs qui feraient que je viendrais pas ici arriveront pas et les trucs que vous auriez voulu changer arriveront et j'arriverais ici et...

- Un paradoxe temporel, résuma Deaton. Je regarde aussi la télévision.

Le visage de Stiles se barra d'un petit sourire qui disparut pourtant assez rapidement. La situation ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de réactions, bien au contraire.

- C'est l'incendie qui te fait réagir. Tu connais les chasseurs donc je suppose que tu as déjà dû y être confronté... d'autant plus que tu m'as dit que le Peter de ton époque s'était prit une balle accidentelle de la part des Argent.

- Je suppose que vous avez du mal à vous faire à l'idée d'avoir Peter, balle accidentelle et Argent dans la même phrase. Mais vous en faites pas : elle vient de la partie _sympathique_ de la famille.

- À ton époque, y a-t-il eu...

- Non, répondit aussitôt Stiles sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

La personne de l'autre côté de la porte savait que ce n'était là qu'un piètre mensonge.

* * *

_J'espère que Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey vous plaît toujours (au moins un peu) __J'espère que vous n'êtes toujours pas déçus !_

_Ah ! Et si jamais vous pensez à quelques situations qui pourraient mettre Stiles légèrement dans la mouise (plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, s'entend) n'hésitez pas ! Je verrais s'il m'est possible de les inclure._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt _


	6. The operation completed successfully

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Un chapitre posté à une heure décente ? Oui c'est possible ! La preuve._

_Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews, les favoris, les alertes etc. Et j'espère aussi, surtout, que ça continuera à vous plaire._

_N'hésitez surtout pas à faire des remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises) ; à me dire si vous voyez des fautes (il est souvent difficile de voir nos propres fautes) etc._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (même si ça dépend, toujours, pour qui)**

* * *

**Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey - Chapitre 5 : The operation completed successfully**

Débarquer dans un nouvel établissement n'est jamais quelque chose de facile ; se repérer, dans un premier temps, est particulièrement ardu _d'autant plus qu'on ne songe jamais à distribuer un plan aux arrivants_. Les plus âgés connaissent déjà le bâtiment et passent devant les nouvelles têtes sans vraiment les voir et encore moins songer à les aider... les dits nouveaux, eux, regardent partout autour et se disent que _jamais_ ils arriveront à se repérer.

Débarquer dans un nouvel établissement en cours d'année est, _sans surprise_, encore plus laborieux ; se repérer également. Les plus âgés n'auront pas mis longtemps à se réapproprier les lieux et à les connaître comme leur poche ; quant aux plus jeunes ils auront finalement fini par s'habituer. Ils ne rencontrent plus les même problèmes d'orientation qu'au départ. Il devient alors impossible de se perdre à plusieurs... _à moins de tomber sur une bande sympathique qui acceptera d'arriver en retard en cours afin que vous ne soyez pas le seul_.

On vous regardera bizarrement si vous vous perdez, sachez-le !

Maintenant : débarquez dans un nouvel établissement en cours d'année et repérez-vous facilement dans les couloirs... et tout le monde trouvera ça bizarre. _Ouais, c'est comme ça. Pas cool._

Sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté, et avec un automatisme qui ferait pleurer de tristesse presque chaque lycéen, Stiles s'était dirigé dans les couloirs du lycée afin de se rendre à sa salle de classe. Force est de constater qu'entre cette époque et la sienne : peu de choses avaient réellement changé.

_Les salles de cours_ étaient toujours au même endroit ; pas comme si elles avaient pu décidé de se déplacer toutes seules, après tout.

_Les salles de chimie_ avec les paillasses et tout le matériel étaient également à la même place. Croisons donc les doigts pour que les profs, eux, ne soient pas les même.

_Les toilettes_ ainsi que _les_ _vestiaires_ ou _la_ _cafét_ n'avaient pas non plus bougé d'un iota.

Tout était à la même place ; excepté la tête des étudiants : Stiles aurait pu se croire à son époque.

Un sac à dos à ses pieds, la tête appuyée contre le mur, ses doigts tapant régulièrement ses cuisses : Stiles regardait les couloirs sans pour autant donner l'impression de les voir (_Paradoxal ? Bien sur que non. Possible ? Assurément !_). Nombre de lycéens passaient devant lui sans toutefois donner l'impression de remarquer sa présence ; d'autres s'arrêtaient non loin de Stiles. Probablement seraient-ils ses camarades de classe pour les quelques jours à venir. L'hyperactif, pourtant, ne s'intéressait que très rarement à ces visages.

À quoi bon s'attarder sur ces inconnus et regarder à quoi ils ressemblaient... si c'était pour se mettre à flipper et sortir des âneries plus grosses que lui dans les secondes qui suivaient ? Autant éviter de passer pour un imbécile et se contenter de rester avec Peter.

Que ferait-il si le lycanthrope refusait qu'il reste avec lui ? Que ferait-il si la promesse de "se faire pardonner" s'était éclipsée pendant la nuit ? Que ferait-il si...

Comment on faisait, déjà, pour arrêter de penser ?

À sa connaissance, _et il espérait ne pas se tromper et ne pas avoir à le découvrir à ses dépens_, exception faite de Peter : le risque de croiser une connaissance était proche de zéro. Enfin... il risquait de croiser _quelqu'un_, plusieurs _quelqu'un_ même... après tout il était dans un lycée, mais ça ne serait pas des _quelqu'un_ qu'il avait pu croiser par le passé ; donc dans le futur.

Son père et sa mère ; Mélissa et Rafael ; tous étaient légèrement plus âgés que Peter. _Peut-être même un peu plus que légèrement, en fait._

Les Argent ? Aucune chance. Gérard était bien trop vieux ; Chris était également plus âgé ; il ignorait, par contre, quel âge pouvait avoir Kate _la tarée cinglée _ et il préférait ne pas y penser. Puis... il y avait des chances pour qu'ils ne soient pas encore arrivés à Beacon Hills.

Deaton ? Deaton était vétérinaire à Beacon Hills et l'hébergeait pour quelques temps... il y avait donc peu de risques pour qu'il soit un des nombreux lycéens de Beacon Hills High School.

Les Hale ? Les Hale il connaissait déjà la réponse. _Voilà au moins une chose qu'il savait !_

- Comment tu fais ? J'ai mis un peu plus que trente secondes pour me diriger dans ce foutu bahut...

- J'ai fais un tour hier pour repérer les lieux, marmonna Stiles en tournant la tête et souriant à Peter. Vu que... voilà quoi.

Se taire avant de trop en dire.

Se taire avant de trop en dire : oui... mais il y avait eu, une fois de plus, un petit battement de cœur anormal qui venait le trahir

- Et dé-désolé pour hier, bafouilla Stiles. C'était pas... malin de ma part.

- Tu pouvais pas savoir, c'est pas grave, se força à répondre Peter, tendu. Puis ma réaction a aussi été un peu... exagérée... on va dire. Enfin je vais dire mais c'est l'expression qui veut que... bref.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'hyperactif. Il appréciait ce Peter et un même plus que de raison !

Ce n'était clairement pas normal d'apprécier aussi rapidement quelqu'un... encore moins lorsque le quelqu'un en question est une personne que l'on croisera dans le futur, qui sera responsable de la mort de plusieurs personnes, partiellement (_ou totalement_) responsable du fait que votre meilleur ami soit mensuellement prit par la subite envie de lui manger un doigt ou lui mordre les fesses, responsable de la mort de plusieurs personnes (_déjà dit ? Il faut dire qu'il a quand même tué pas mal de monde_) et sur lequel vous allez jeter un cocktail molotov.

Enfin techniquement... le cocktail a déjà été lancé.

Ouais, non, pas normal.

- T'as du bol de commencer avec chimie. Le prof est cool.

Stiles était justement en train de se demander si son cher monsieur Harris était déjà enseignant au lycée de Beacon Hills ou si les étudiants n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer ce tyran. Suite à cette anodine remarque de la part de Peter : il recommença à respirer et conclut que non... son professeur préféré n'était pas encore venu hanter ces couloirs et détruire la vie de centaines de lycéens innocents.

Son Peter contemporain du futur, quelle drôle de phrase, n'avait pas immédiatement été voir Harris lorsqu'il avait cherché les responsables de l'incendie. Peut-être était-ce car il ne l'avait jamais connu et que suspecter un inconnu était, sommes toutes, plutôt difficile... le fait qu'il l'ait connu, apprécié et ait donc dans un premier temps songé à le mettre hors de cause n'était pas non plus une idée à exclure d'emblée.

Adrian Harris était sur la liste mais son nom était, comme par hasard, en dernier.

Tout commençait à s'embrouiller.

Plus rien avait de sens.

- Harris est un peu... spécial, on va dire ; mais il est plutôt sympa, reprit Peter en voyant la tête de son camarade. Et t'aimes pas du tout la chimie, j'me trompe ?

- Mon ancien prof était un... un con, c'est le mot.

Son ancien prof qui sera son nouveau prof.

Faut pas s'étonner que tout s'embrouille après.

- Il paraît que le prof joue beaucoup quant au fait qu'on apprécie une matière ou non. Peut-être que t'auras un déclic là.

Allez comprendre pourquoi mais Stiles avait comme un petit doute.

Tout petit le doute.

oOo

La vie de Stiles était un bordel sans nom depuis quelques mois...

La vie de Stiles était devenue un bordel sans nom_ puissance treize _depuis quelques jours.

Atterrir on ne sait trop comment dans le cabinet d'un vétérinaire à une époque qui n'est absolument pas la notre chamboulerait n'importe qui.

Apprendre qu'on allait devoir aller en cours avec la version adolescente d'un taré qui a tué puis qu'on a tué par le passé et qui est revenu ensuite à la vie mais qu'on apprécie malgré tout... laisserait n'importe qui sur les fesses.

Découvrir que le terrible Alpha grognon, désagréable et un brin violent (mais juste un brin) avait été un gamin adorable qui saute sur le dos de son oncle et qui lui fait des câlins... Stiles ignorait dans quel était on devait être après pareille découverte mais il était dans cet état, à n'en pas douter !

Entendre que notre professeur de chimie, un enfoiré de première catégorie médaillé d'or aux JODPS (Jeux Olympiques Des Profs Sadiques)... entendre, donc, que cet homme allait être notre nouveau professeur ferait grimacer n'importe qui.

Se rendre compte, ensuite, que notre enfoiré de professeur de chimie médaillé d'or aux JODPS n'est en fait pas totalement un enfoiré de professeur de chimie médaillé d'or aux JODPS (du moins : il ne l'est pas encore) ; voir que ce n'est finalement pas votre tête qui ne lui revient pas ni votre caractère (car entre vos deux époques : la tête n'a pas beaucoup changé et le caractère non plus) : voilà qui donnerait à n'importe qui envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

Stiles était n'importe qui, pour une fois.

Un n'importe qui qui fait n'importe quoi.

- Peter et... Thomas, au tableau. Venez refaire l'expérience je vous prie.

Quand ils étaient entrés dans la classe, Stiles s'était machinalement dirigé vers la paillasse qu'il occupait à son époque... sauf que son voisin n'allait pas être Scott mais un illustre inconnu. Ou peut-être pas si illustre que ça : Peter était immédiatement venu prendre place à ses côtés, comme s'ils formaient un duo de longue date et qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose d'on ne peut plus normal. Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il donc être : Stiles pourrait donc dire à ses amis que son binôme de chimie avait un jour été Peter Hale.

L'hyperactif et son étrange nouvel ami avaient à peine eut le temps de terminer l'expérience que leur avait donné à faire leur enseignant que celui-ci leur demandait de recommencer.

Ô joie !

Peter pouvait toujours l'attendre son déclic ! Non mais !

- On a su la faire une fois, on saura la faire deux fois... surtout avec deux minutes d'intervalles, l'encouragea le loup-garou. Fait pas cette tête : Harris a jamais tué personne... à ma connaissance. Tu crois qu'il a déjà tué quelqu'un ? Et tu crois que s'il avait tué quelqu'un il aurait tué qui ? Et s'il avait tué quelqu'un tu crois qu'on saurait que c'est lui qui l'a tué ou alors il aurait su faire en sorte qu'on trouve pas le cadavre ? Et si on savait que c'était lui, qu'il avait fait de la prison et tout tu crois qu'il pourrait quand même être notre prof de chimie ?

Stiles dévisageait son interlocuteur... et commençait à réellement plaindre Scott qui devait le supporter à longueur de journée ; à longueur de semaines ; à longueur de mois ; à longueur d'années ; à longueur de tout, en fait.

Son meilleur ami n'était peut-être pas une lumière... mais il était un putain de héros pour réussir à le supporter ! Oh que oui !

Et Derek était un héros aussi pour supporter Peter et Stiles.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait certain que l'Alpha supporte Peter et Stiles, en réalité.

- Vous avez le droit de prendre votre polycopié, insista Harris. Et de venir au tableau.

Plus de dix ans plus tôt : Adrian Harris était donc un être humain plutôt sympathique et pas trop flippant. Tout jeune enseignant, il n'avait pas prit Stiles en grippe dès son premier jour ni rien.

Que s'était-il donc passé pour que l'homme devienne celui qu'il était ? Enfin... pour qu'il devienne celui qu'il sera serait en fait plus correct.

- Et comme d'habitude je ne compterais la note que si vous réussissez l'expérience. Elle ne pénalisera pas votre moyenne.

Alors là, ouais... y avait un problème.

- T'as vu qu'il est sympa comme prof, sourit Peter en passant derrière Stiles.

- Peter ?

- Hm ?

- Je pense que Harris n'a jamais tué personne, du moins pas intentionnellement et pas encore.

Peter éclata de rire.

- Il va peut-être commencer avec nous si on y va pas maintenant.

* * *

_J'espère que Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey vous plaît toujours (au moins un peu) __J'espère que vous n'êtes toujours pas déçus !_

_Ah ! Et si jamais vous pensez à quelques situations qui pourraient mettre Stiles légèrement dans la mouise (plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, s'entend) n'hésitez pas ! Je verrais s'il m'est possible de les inclure._

_Pour ceux attendant le moment où Peter se fera pardonner le ballon dans la figure : il arrive (faut bien qu'ils bossent un peu)_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt _


	7. Installer information

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Désolé pour les quelques jours de retard. J'avais le chapitre au brouillon mais la flemme de le revoir et quand je le revoyais ça me plaisait pas donc je le reremettais à plus tard mais ça continuait à pas m'aller et j'ai trouvé la solution sans trouver la solution._

_Pour ceux qui suivent également I have a dream : le chapitre est en cours... là j'ai juste eu une méga flemme de m'en occuper et j'ai préféré abuser des séries _

_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, les fav, les alertes etc : j'espère que Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey continue et continuera à vous plaire. _

_N'hésitez surtout pas à faire des remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises) ; me dire si vous voyez des fautes (et y en aura dans ce chapitre) ; me dire ce qui vous aura moins plu dans ce chapitre..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (même si ça dépend, toujours, pour qui)**

* * *

**Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey - Chapitre 6 : Installer information**

La vie de Stiles avait radicalement changé au cours des derniers mois... et il était pas sur de devoir s'en réjouir.

Suite à la transformation de Scott en une affreuse bestiole mythologique, mais pas tant que ça, _et bien que son meilleur ami soit toujours nettement moins affreux que l'abominable Peter-alpha-garou _: l'ordre des choses avait grandement été chamboulé... et c'était toute la hiérarchie du lycée de Beacon Hills qui avait dû être refaite.

Parce que Scott était devenu un peu moins mauvais, _pour ne pas dire plutôt bon_, au Crosse : il était devenu co-capitaine de l'équipe. "_Co-capitaine_" ayant tendance à être amputé de son _co_ pour ne devenir que capitaine (_car c'est quand même, faut l'avouer, nettement plus rapide à dire_)... Scott était donc l'un des capitaines de l'équipe (_sacré promotion quand on considère qu'avant cela : il songeait à épouser le banc de touche_) et était un peu moins invisible (_surtout si l'on considère ses exploits durant les entraînements_).

Parce que Scott est Scott et que sinon ça serait trop facile : le petit loup-garou avait dû craquer pour la jolie chasseuse (_bien que, pour sa défense, il pourrait clamer n'avoir aucune idée de ce fait ; d'ailleurs : même Allison l'ignorait au départ)_.

Le loup-garou avait craqué pour la chasseuse qui avait craqué pour le loup-garou et était devenue amie avec la fille sur laquelle Stiles flashait depuis bien des années mais qui n'avait, de son côté, d'yeux que pour son bellâtre de petit-ami : Jackson Whittemore. Jackson qui était le capitaine (_co-capitaine_) de l'équipe et qui appréciait peu de se faire voler la vedette.

Du grand n'importe quoi en sommes.

Si les choses s'étaient arrêtées là...

De fil en aiguille, les changements s'étaient fait plus flagrants encore aux yeux du commun des mortels et des mortels pas communs.

C'est ainsi que Lydia n'était aujourd'hui plus la fille sur laquelle Stiles bavait de loin (_et de près ; et de milieu_). Elle aidait l'ensemble du groupe ; fouillait là où il ne fallait pas avec le reste du groupe ; se mettait en danger avec le reste du groupe ; et découvrait des cadavres pour... _le reste du groupe _!

C'est ainsi qu'Allison avait rapidement cessé d'être _juste_ la nouvelle et la nouvelle (_non qu'il soit absolument nécessaire de le préciser_) petite-amie de Scott. La jeune fille était, et ce dans l'unique but de simplifier la vie de son abruti de petit-ami, une fille de chasseurs de loup-garou (_il faut avouer que c'est quand même nettement plus drôle à tuer que des dindons ou des biches_).

C'est ainsi qu'Isaac avait arrêté d'être le mec avec des coquarts trois cents cinquante jours par an ; probablement battu mais où tous feignaient l'ignorance... afin de devenir un petit crétin qu'on ne peut pourtant s'empêcher d'apprécier (_et là se trouvait la principale différence entre un Lahey et un Whittemore, voyez-vous?_)

C'est ainsi qu'Erica était passée de la «_ pauvre petite blonde épileptique _» à la « _blondasse qu'on aimerait bien égorger avec les dents et pourtant on ne répond pas au charmant prénom de Derek Hale et de toutes façons il a pas le monopole de l'égorgement dentifiant (si si)_ ».

C'est ainsi que Boyd était devenu le « _mec qu'on voit un peu _» au lieu d'être «_ le mec que personne ne voit et entend excepté si on a quelque chose à lui demander... et dans la mesure où on a jamais rien à lui demander bah on le voit jamais.»_.

C'est ainsi que Jackson avait cessé d'être un odieux connard pour devenir, à la place, un... _euh_... ouais... non... Jackson n'avait jamais cessé d'être un odieux connard. _Dommage, d'ailleurs._

Tout ceci n'était pourtant rien comparé au fait que Stiles était un voyageur temporel (_et sans DeLorean, s'il-vous-plaît !_) et qu'il était actuellement en train de boire un milk-shake avec un Peter Hale adolescent et souriant à ses côtés.

Tout ceci n'était absolument rien par rapport à ça !

Tiens, d'ailleurs... l'humain avait particulièrement hâte de rentrer chez lui afin de pouvoir raconter à qui souhaitait l'entendre (_ou non_) cette folle aventure. Probablement n'aurait-il pas le loisir d'apprendre grand chose à un Peter ou un Derek Hale (_bien qu'il espérait grandement que si_)... mais les autres, eux, n'en sauraient rien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il leur raconte.

Bah ouais...

Logique.

Stiles rêvait de voir les yeux ronds de Scott. "_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chante, lui, encore ? Je comprends rien du tout._"

Stiles rêvait de voir les sourcils froncés d'une Lydia sceptique. "_Est-il sérieux ?_"

Stiles rêvait de voir la bouche entrouverte d'Isaac qui n'en croirait pas ses oreilles. "_Derek va le tuer pour avoir raconté ça. Peter va le tuer aussi. Ils vont le tuer. Il va se faire tuer. Le pauvre_._ Mais il le mérite un peu quand même pour avoir raconté à quel point Derek était adorable étant petit._"

Stiles rêvait de voir la grimace d'Erica... mais ignorait totalement ce qui se passerait dans la tête de son amie (_bien que le mot de quatre lettres paraissent, dans le cas présent, bien grand_). Sans doutes était-ce préférable.

Stiles rêvait de voir Boyd en mode : "mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fumé, celui-là ?"

Stiles rêvait de voir Allison qui serait, avec de la chance afin qu'il fasse en sans faute, en train de se dire "_il a peut-être inconsciemment changé le fil du temps et Kate ne brûlera peut-être jamais le manoi_r". Il croisait d'ailleurs les doigts et les orteils _(histoire d'augmenter ses chances_) pour que ceci arrive.

Et surtout... il allait jubiler en voyant Jackson se cogner la tête contre un mur, une table, une chaise, le sol, un dos, une épaule tout en marmonnant des "_bon sang mais qu'on l'achèèèèève ! Et vite !_". Sauf que personne ne l'achèverait !

Il rêvait aussi de pouvoir le raconter à son père qui apprécierait probablement moyennement d'apprendre qu'il était possible de voyager dans le temps... et le prendrait pour un fou.

- Et sinon... qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Beacon Hills ? C'est pas comme si spontanément les gens pensaient à venir emménager ici vu qu'en général ils connaissent même pas Beacon Hills puis y a pas non plus énormément de boulot et c'est pas vraiment cool d'être ici. Enfin je suppose que c'est pas toi qui vient faire quelque chose à Beacon Hills... Puis, en plus, il se passe rien et y a personne.

Ne pas faire de commentaire.

Ne pas faire de commentaire.

Ne pas faire de commentaire.

Ne pas faire de com...

- Tu parles, Charles.

_mentaires_.

_ Ah bah bravo Stiles ! Voilà que Peter fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers toi. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait pas réagir à ta réaction ? Naïf humain que tu es ! Tu le connais pourtant et tu sais à quel point il est du genre à enquiquiner tout le monde sans dire qu'il enquiquine tout le monde car il paraît gentil... même quand c'est un foutu psychopathe !_

- Et bien... en moins d'une heure je me suis prit deux ballons de basket, quand même. C'est pas rien figure toi. Quelles sont les probabilités de se prendre deux ballons de basket dans la figure en moins d'une heure, par deux personnes différentes mais de la même famille et alors qu'on jouait même pas au basket. Y a des études qui ont été faites ? Non. Mais il faudrait.

Le loup-garou détourna la tête après avoir levé les yeux au ciel... et noté dans un coin de sa tête cette étrangeté supplémentaire.

La liste allait rapidement devenir longue si l'humain continuait ainsi.

- Hmm... bien. Et tu viens d'où, en fait ? T'étais déjà en Californie avant ou... bah ou pas ?

- Je viens de Neptune. C'est sympa mais... j'avais envie de changer d'air.

- Et pourquoi en plein milieu d'année ? Tes parents ont pas pu faire en sorte de retarder un peu le déménagement pour que tu puisses finir l'année là où t'étais avant ? Ça aurait été plus simple et tout.

Intéressant de noter que Peter n'avait pas relevé la réponse totalement absurde de son vis-à-vis. Si le lycanthrope avait sa liste : l'humain avait également la sienne.

Son nom ?

"_La liste de tout ce qui fait que le Peter adolescent super cool et bavard ne peut pas être le même Peter que le Peter adulte du présent qui est le futur d'ici histoire que je ne m'embrouille pas dans les époques même si c'est déjà totalement le cas_".

- Tu connaissais déjà le coin avant, non ? Parce qu'on dirait vu que tu te diriges rudement bien dans le coin et...

- Et tu parles toujours autant ?

Oui. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité... mais dans la mesure où Peter n'avait pas conscience de ce fait : ça ne comptait pas réellement.

- Non.

Cette réponse avait le mérite d'être courte, elle, au moins. Cependant : Stiles n'était pas certain d'apprécier ce brusque changement.

Autant il était habitué au Peter pas particulièrement bavard à son époque (_tout en restant carrément plus loquace que Derek, accordons lui ce point quand même_)... autant une réponse aussi brève de la part de l'adolescent : ça collait pas. _Plus_.

- C'était pas une critique hein, marmonna Stiles, gêné.

- Hmm hmm.

Encore pire qu'un "_non_" tout simple, cette réponse.

- Et celui qu'on a vu hier et qui m'a lancé le ballon, Derek je crois... c'est ton...

Il allait forcément devoir répondre quelque chose de plus long que "_non_" et plus correct que "_hmm hmm_" qui n'était même pas une réponse.

- Neveu.

Au temps pour lui ! Peter semblait avoir décidé de faire les réponses les plus courtes possibles à présent... et il réussissait le bougre.

- Et vous êtes plutôt proches, non ?

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son camarade lui posait toutes ces questions. Il aurait pu deviner quelles allaient être ses réponses, en plus.

Enfin techniquement non mais dans la mesure où l'autre avait paru déjà savoir un minimum à qui il avait affaire... bah en fait si.

Parce que non, non et non : Peter n'en démordrait pas et continuerait à penser qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le prénom de Derek la veille.

- Oui.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et, d'un signe de tête, invita le lycanthrope à lui en dire davantage. Son geste n'avait rien de bien discret mais qu'importe... elle n'était pas de mise dans la présente situation.

Et il n'avait jamais été un symbole de discrétion, après tout. Pourquoi commencer aujourd'hui ?

Le loup-garou assit à ses côtés devait se sentir d'humeur généreuse, ou alors s'imaginait que son interlocuteur allait commettre le même genre de bévue que la veille, et accepta d'approfondir ses propos. Un peu. Juste un peu.

- C'est comme... mon petit-frère.

- Ton petit-frère, répéta Stiles, incapable de s'empêcher de penser.

- C'est compliqué.

L'humain hocha la tête, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait dans ce genre de situation : on hoche la tête, on dit qu'on comprend et on insiste pas davantage.

_On hoche la tête, on dit qu'on comprend, on n'insiste pas_... et pourtant on ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans l'histoire et on meurt d'envie de savoir !

Stiles voulait connaître les relations passées de Peter et Derek pour, peut-être, comprendre pourquoi elles étaient ce qu'elles étaient à l'heure actuelle. _L'heure actuelle du futur_. Comment voulait-on qu'il s'en sorte, franchement ? Le fait qu'il y ait de fortes chances pour que le problème commence par "_loup_" et se finisse par "_garou_" sans qu'il n'y ait rien entre les deux ne devait pas y être étranger... mais il voulait savoir !

- Je vais te laisser, lança soudain le nouveau venu à Beacon Hills tandis qu'il se remettait debout. Tu dois sans doutes attendre que je te libère et considérer que tu t'es amplement fait pardonner ; surtout que tu es resté avec moi toute la matinée et tout le début d'aprém mais ça ça sonne bizarre... et tout le temps en fait, t'es resté avec moi tout le temps. T'étais pas obligé, d'ailleurs. On se connaît pas et... si demain tu veux me laisser en plan : laisse moi en plan, fais toi plaisir. C'est pas un problème. T'as tes amis et tout...

- Tu veux que je te laisse en plan demain ?

- J'y tiens pas spécialement, non. Quand tu me balances pas de ballon dans la figure t'es plutôt sympa et t'as l'air un peu moins taré que les autres tarés du lycée et...

Et bon sang : Stiles allait définitivement s'habituer à voir Peter sourire et aurait bien du mal à se réhabituer à l'autre.

- Si tu dois vraiment y aller... ma sœur m'a prêté sa voiture et je peux te ramener si tu veux. Fin tu veux peut-être pas mais il va bientôt pleuvoir et... si ça tombe tu habites pas loin et autant rentrer à pied mais comme je sais pas bah...

- Si c'est sur ta route... je dois aller au cabinet vétérinaire.

- C'est sur ma route.

Ce n'était pas sur sa route.

* * *

_J'espère que Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey vous plaît toujours (au moins un peu) __J'espère que vous n'êtes toujours pas déçus !_

_Ah ! Et si jamais vous pensez à quelques situations qui pourraient mettre Stiles légèrement dans la mouise (plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, s'entend) n'hésitez pas ! Je verrais s'il m'est possible de les inclure._

_Je pense que vous espériez autre chose pour ce chapitre mais... Peter et Stiles viennent juste de se rencontrer ; donc bon... j'ai dû essayer de me souvenir comment je faisais pour me faire des amis mais comme je me fais pas d'amiiiiiis bah c'était difficile _

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt _


	8. Setup error

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Désolé pour le long retard mais... j'avais une partie du brouillon et aussi, et surtout, j'suis partie en vacances donc..._  
_Pour ceux qui suivent également I have a dream : le nouveau chapitre devrait arriver d'ici une paire de jours..._

_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, les fav, les alertes etc : j'espère que Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey continue et continuera à vous plaire. _

_N'hésitez surtout pas à faire des remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises) ; me dire si vous voyez des fautes (et y en aura dans ce chapitre) ; me dire ce qui vous aura moins plu dans ce chapitre..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (même si ça dépend, toujours, pour qui)**

* * *

**Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey - Chapitre 7 : Setup Error**

_Si quelqu'un avait un jour été trouver Stiles pour lui annoncer qu'il allait_ voyager dans le temps...

_Si quelqu'un avait un jour été trouver Stiles pour lui annoncer qu'il allait_ faire ami-ami avec nul autre que Peter Hale...

_Si quelqu'un avait un jour été trouver Stiles pour lui annoncer qu'il allait_ rencontrer un Harris sympathique, professionnel et impartial (_bien que ce dernier point puisse également se trouver dans la partie "professionnelle" de la liste_)...

_Si quelqu'un avait un jour été trouver Stiles pour lui annoncer qu'il finirait_ par s'attacher au Peter et au Harris précédemment cités (_même si, dans le cas du second, l'attachement dont il était question était une chose toute relative_)...

_Si quelqu'un avait un jour été trouver Stiles pour lui annoncer qu'il allait_ devoir faire face à un Derek Hale miniature, absolument adorable lorsqu'il sautait sur le dos de son oncle et essayait de le réconforter...

_Si quelqu'un avait un jour tenté de trouver Stiles dans le but de lui dire_ que tout ceci allait arriver... c'était bien simple : l'adolescent aurait ri au nez de son interlocuteur avant de l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il s'y trouvait (_et si tel n'était pas le cas : il n'avait qu'à aller raconter ses bobards à une autre personne_). L'humain lui aurait, _gentiment cela va sans dire_, conseillé d'aller s'asseoir au milieu d'une basse-cour puis de fermer les yeux afin de pleinement se concentrer sur les âneries qu'il venait de proférer.

Stiles aurait, comme d'habitude, fait un tas de chose... mais le _croire_ ou _l'écouter_ n'aurait certainement pas fait parti de sa liste.

Et puis quoi encore !

Depuis maintenant une petite dizaine de jours : un étrange rituel s'était installé entre le _futur-ancien-Alpha-psychopathe-et-sociopathe-sinon-la-liste-est-trop-courte-puis-il-faut-avouer-qu'il-est-quand-même-un-peu-les-deux_ qu'était Peter et le fils unique du shérif Stilinski (_mais personne ne le savait excepté le fils en question, ce qui est quand même rudement plus pratique_). Enfin... ces nouvelles habitudes étaient surtout étranges aux yeux du second qui avait le plus grand mal à se faire à cette nouvelle vie, à cette nouvelle époque, à ces modifications par rapport à son propre présent, à ces visages connus... mais aux propriétaires pas si connus que ça (_mais pas inconnus_)_.Pourquoi faire simple lorsque l'on peut faire compliqué ?_

_Tous les matins _: Peter passait chercher Stiles au cabinet vétérinaire de Deaton (q_ui veillait, pour l'occasion à toujours laisser la porte ouverte afin que le loup ne soit pas bloqué_). Le visiteur du futur évitait ainsi d'avoir à prendre les transports scolaires dont il n'avait jamais été particulièrement friand (_allez donc comprendre pourquoi !_).

Le jeune humain prenait ensuite un malin plaisir à en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à son nouvel ami.

Il s'amusait à critiquer la conduite de son loup-garou de chauffeur... qui se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel (_et de le menacer, mais juste une fois, de l'égorger avec les dents ce qui avait fait éclater de rire l'étrange humain_).

Il s'assurait que le mini-Derek était encore et toujours célibataire (_il n'avait peut-être qu'une dizaine d'année mais l'on est jamais trop prudent, après tout_).

Il suppliait Peter pour qu'il accepte de s'arrêter devant une boulangerie afin d'aller acheter des viennoiseries pour bien commencer la journée ; offrait son plus grand sourire lorsque son aîné cédait... et filait acheter le tout.

Puis, enfin, ils arrivaient au lycée et se rendait en classe (_non sans avoir un peu traînés dans les couloirs comme le commun des mortels appartenant à la classe lycéenne_).

Sans s'arrêter de discuter, les deux compères entraient et allaient s'installer au troisième rang. Les deux premiers jours : enseignants et étudiants avaient été plutôt étonnés de ce revirement de situation, plus habitués qu'ils étaient à un Hale solitaire au possible. Stiles et Peter, par la suite, ne cessaient plus un seul instant de bavarder (_au grand damne de l'Autorité_). Les professeurs, aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient, avaient régulièrement l'audace (_ou la naïveté, tout est ici affaire de point de vue_) d'essayer de poser une colle au duo afin de les rappeler à l'ordre mais, manque de chance pour eux, la réponse se trouvait systématiquement dans au moins un des deux cerveaux ici sollicités.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure sonnait : ils tentaient d'habilement éviter une heure de colle. La méthode qui avait le plus étonnée Stiles avait, sans conteste, était la méthode "_je souris innocemment à Harris afin de l'amadouer_" associée à la brillante tactique "_je fonce hors de la classe une fois que j'ai obtenu gain de cause histoire de ne pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis_" (_le tout combiné donnerait, plus tard, la _« méthode Hale » _que ne pourrait jamais comprendre Scott même en y mettant toute sa bonne volonté_). Ils filaient ensuite, en riant, en direction de leur prochain cours... et recommençaient leur cirque.

Quand finalement midi sonnait, _annonçant ainsi que tous les ventres allaient enfin recevoir ce qu'ils réclamaient depuis des heures à grand renfort de gargouillis gênants,_ Stiles et Peter se précipitaient alors à la cafétéria (_sans daigner passer par la case "casier" afin d'y déposer leurs affaires de la matinée_). Après avoir fait la queue au self, ils allaient s'installer dans le coin le plus reculé encore disponible... et se dépêchaient ensuite d'engloutir le repas, _plus ou moins comestible et identifiable_, qui se trouvait dans leur assiette. C'était, évidemment, dans le seul but de s'éloigner au plus vite du brouhaha ambiant qui dérangeait fortement l'ouïe sensible d'un certain loup-garou.

Si l'adorable humain innocent qu'était Stiles ne manquait jamais de voir à quel point le vacarme et les discussions multiples alentours dérangeaient le lycanthrope installé face à lui : il lui était toutefois impossible de faire la moindre remarque à voix haute ou proposer d'aller manger à l'extérieur sans aussitôt se trahir... ou avoir à inventer un nouveau mensonge qu'il pourrait ensuite ajouter à son palmarès _qui était déjà un peu trop garnit à son humble avis._

Régulièrement, Stiles se surprenait à regretter de devoir faire ce qu'il était en train de faire... ou de ne pas faire, justement !

Il devait mentir. Il devait cacher qui il était et tout ce qu'il savait. Il devait rester inactif et regarder le futur se répéter. Il devait laisser le pire se produire alors qu'il pouvait faire changer les choses. Il en avait amplement les moyens et les capacités... d'autant plus que pareille opportunité ne se présenterait pas deux fois.

Plus les jours passaient et plus les arguments de Deaton,_ en plus des siens,_ devenaient absurdes à ses yeux. Il pouvait bien glisser un petit indice à Peter. Il pouvait lui dire de se méfier des futures petites-amies de Derek. Il pouvait lui dire de ne jamais manquer un match de son neveu. Il pouvait lui dire tellement de choses...

- Tu m'écoutes ? Appela Peter en fronçant les sourcils et grimaçant légèrement. Thomas ?

- Désolé je... je pensais à un truc et quand je pense à un truc je pense plus à rien à part au truc auquel je pense et du coup je me rend plus vraiment compte des autres trucs qui m'entourent... et ce que je viens de dire pourrait te laisser penser que ce que tu dis m'ennuie mais sache que pas du tout, s'empressa d'ajouter Stiles. C'est cool. Sérieusement c'est cool, hein. Scott, mon... un ancien ami à moi disait souvent que je trouverais jamais quelqu'un capable de parler autant que moi et aussi vite que moi et de trucs aussi différents mais en fait si...

Stiles avait vraiment envie de protéger ce Peter de tout ce qui l'attendait dans le futur.

oOo

Installés sur un des quelques bancs face au lycée, _le même que le jour où Stiles avait rencontré deux Hale et un ballon_, Peter attendait que sa sœur arrive et commençait à trouver le temps long. Talia avait dû passer dans la journée afin de récupérer la voiture et, de ce fait, les deux adolescents se trouvaient bloqués là. Ils auraient, certes, pu rentrer à pieds ou en bus...mais ils tenaient là l'excuse parfaite pour traîner un peu.

Non qu'ils en aient besoin ! C'était totalement dans leurs projets de ne pas rentrer trop tôt... mais bon.

- Hey ! Hale ! Apostropha un garçon que Stiles ne connaissait pas (ni ici, ni à son époque d'ailleurs). Y a des sélections pour l'équipe demain soir donc... si t'es toujours partant. En plus y a deux places à pourvoir vu qu'on a deux idiots qui ont... bref, pas important. Je pense que t'as amplement tes chances donc... tu devrais y penser.

- D'accord. Merci Jim.

- Je t'ai déjà vu jouer et tu serais vraiment un bon élément puis j'ai un peu déjà parlé de toi au coach... je dis pas ça pour te forcer la main et que tu te sentes obligé de venir. Je sais que t'es pas forcément... à l'aise ici et... fin je voulais que tu le saches, quoi.

Apparemment Peter n'était pas totalement à l'écart dans la vie du lycée, contrairement à ce qu'avait pu croire Stiles dans un premier temps... et voilà qui n'était pas plus mal et rassurait légèrement l'humain.

Après cet échange : Stiles souriait. L'air sceptique, voire même un peu dégoûté, d'un Peter Hale plus âgé lorsqu'ils avaient brièvement parlé de Crosse demeurait l'un des meilleurs souvenirs que l'hyperactif pouvait avoir avec la version adulte de son présent ami.

L'un des seuls bons souvenirs aussi... _étonnant_ !

- Tu comptes y aller ?

- Je sais pas... je faisais partie de l'équipe de mon ancien lycée, j'aime ça et ça me manque mais...

- Tu veux y aller ? Simplifia Stiles, un sourire en coin.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? Si tu as envie de tenter le coup alors tente le coup... c'est aussi simple que ça.

Les petits sourires de Peter avait comme un arrière goût amer. Rares étaient ceux qui semblaient vraiment sincères et heureux. C'était comme si, depuis le début, quelque chose bloquait encore et toujours le loup-garou... un quelque chose qu'il était difficile d'ignorer et auquel Stiles ne cessait de penser depuis que Deaton lui avait expliqué.

Cela ne faisait que renforcer l'envie de l'humain d'expliquer tout ce qu'il savait. Tellement de monde aurait à souffrir de l'incendie ; à commencer par Peter qui avait de nouveau tout perdu ; à commencer par Peter qui avait réellement tout perdu, cette fois.

Ne se rendait-il pas, d'une certaine manière, coupable lui aussi en ne disant rien à personne ? Ne se montrait-il pas complice de ce crime en ne faisant rien pour l'empêcher d'avoir lieu ?

- Toujours partant pour faire un tour en ville ce soir ?

Stiles acquiesça sans hésiter une seconde.

- Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave. Je comprendrais.

Le retour du Peter peu sur de lui. Le retour du Peter persuadé que personne ne souhaitait réellement rester à ses côtés et le connaître. Le retour d'un Peter qui ne devrait pas être ainsi. Pas si vite.

- Bien sur que si, abruti. Juste... j'ai déjà vite fait le tour de la ville et... c'est pas non plus comme si y avait beaucoup à voir et... et beaucoup à y faire.

Surtout à cette époque.

- Et la forêt ?

L'hyperactif tourna aussitôt la tête vers son voisin tout en souriant de toutes ses dents. Une petite voix lui soufflait à l'oreille que, dans tous les cas, il aurait quand même fini par atterrit au milieu des arbres de la propriété Hale en compagnie du frère de l'Alpha de la meute.

- On peut aussi... faire... passer chez moi ou... j'sais pas et...

- On avisera si tu veux, proposa Stiles afin de l'aider à ne pas s'empêtrer.

- D'accord. Je. Ouais. Désolé.

Comment pourrait-il continuer à se taire ? Il ne pouvait laisser ce Peter devenir celui qu'il allait un jour amener à Deaton avant de se retrouver à une époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce Peter souffrir comme il aurait à souffrir.

- Tes amis disent rien par rapport au fait que tu les ais légèrement abandonnés pour...

De nouveau cet air lointain chez le thérianthrope.

De nouveau un sentiment de culpabilité chez l'humain.

- Y a... y a un truc ici, souffla Peter. J'ai l'impression de ne pas devoir être là, tu vois ? Enfin c'est bizarre à expliquer et... disons que je ne me sens pas réellement à ma place ici et que... oublie c'est débile.

Entre "_Je ne devrais pas être là"_ et "_Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici_"... Stiles trouvait qu'il y avait tout un monde entre les deux.

- D'où les hésitations pour l'équipe de... de... foot ? Basket ? Crosse ? Base-ball ?

- Basket, confirma l'autre. Mais... ouais : d'où les hésitations. Pour eux j'ai l'impression d'être juste le mec qui a vu ses parents mourir et...

Les yeux grands ouverts, Stiles attendait la suite. Peter parlait. Enfin.

- Attend... du Crosse ?

Et Peter ne parlait plus.

_ Enfin si mais pas des bonnes choses._

Donc il ne parlait plus.

- Le Crosse c'est... bizarre.

Cette fois-ci : la petite voix était en train de souffler à l'humain que ce n'était pas exactement ce que voulait dire le loup-garou.

C'est que les petites voix aiment énoncer des évidences !

* * *

_J'espère que Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey vous plaît toujours (au moins un peu) __J'espère que vous n'êtes toujours pas déçus !_

_Ah ! Et si jamais vous pensez à quelques situations qui pourraient mettre Stiles légèrement dans la mouise (plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, s'entend) n'hésitez pas ! Je verrais s'il m'est possible de les inclure._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt _


	9. Reset Security

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Je pense que pour Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey... j'aurais vraiment toujours du mal à poster à une heure "décente"._

_Je vous remercie, comme toujours, pour vos reviews, les favoris, les alertes, les lectures anonymes : j'espère que Wibbly Wobbly continue à vous plaire ! Vraiment !_

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des remarques, à me dire s'il y a des fautes, des incohérences, des paragraphes répétés (car mine de rien ça m'arrive souvent vu que je reformule tout quinze fois) etc._

_Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement (au lieu de commencer je ne sais combien de nouvelles séries et me dire qu'il faudrait que j'essaie d'en parler quelque part dans I have a dream) afin de terminer cette fiction avant ma rentrée universitaire (ce qui me laisse un mois environ) afin d'ensuite poster I have a dream en bossant un cross-over Supernatural-Teen Wolf et un One shot sur l'incendie de la Hale's House._

_Bonne lecture !_

_J'en profite aussi pour répondre à Gia-C : je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point, que la manière de décrire plaise etc (en général je n'écris pas de cette manière donc j'étais pas trop trop sure au début quoi)_

* * *

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (même si ça dépend, toujours, pour qui)**

* * *

**Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey - Chapitre 8 : Reset Security**

Après avoir vadrouillé à travers les rues de Beacon Hills pendant une petite éternité _qui n'avait en réalité durée qu'une heure_... les deux joyeux compères que pouvaient être Stiles et Peter avaient finalement décidé d'aller voir ailleurs. Un cinéma ? _Très peu pour eux_. Un bowling ?_ Non merci_. Un laser-game ? _Oui mais non_. Un café ? _Mieux valait pas pour la survie des autres. Une autre boisson ? Pas envie._

D'un accord pas très commun il faut le dire : le duo avait donc fini par décider de se rendre chez le jeune Hale. Étrangement, apprendre que Peter n'aimait pas être contredis n'avait rien d'une surprise _(et donc, au fond, pas grand chose d'étrange non plus_). Cela rassurait Stiles : tout ce qu'il pensait de l'ancien Alpha de son époque n'était donc pas non plus totalement faux... _simplement_ une bonne partie. _Une très bonne partie d'ailleurs_.

De l'avis de l'hyperactif : cette idée était une très mauvaise idée.

Il dirait même plus : cette idée était une très _très_ mauvaise idée ! Malheureusement pour lui, _et pour eux ensuite,_ personne ne lui demandait de donner ce fameux avis. L'autre adolescent avait tout bonnement snobé les nombreux refus de son camarade et préféré le guider à travers Beacon Hills, ses transports en commun et la forêt. _Nettement plus marrant quoi _!

Pourtant Peter, plus que quiconque, aurait dû se méfier. Il devrait se dire que ramener chez lui une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu n'était _peut-être_ pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Surtout pas alors que le loup-garou savait que l'humain mentait de temps à autres ! Il était en effet évident aux yeux de Stiles que Peter savait. Il ne pouvait que le savoir. _N'est-ce pas ? _

Bien sur que si il savait ! _Il savait_ parce que Stiles avait parfois cette petite hésitation avant de mentir. _Il savait_ parce qu'il pouvait entendre le cœur _et que c'est quand même rudement pratique comme méthode_. Il savait parce qu'il était Peter Hale et que Peter Hale savait _forcément_ quand on lui mentait.

Ou peut-être pas forcément. Stiles n'était plus sur de rien au sujet de Peter... et _ça_ c'était un problème ! Presque plus gros encore que le fait de se retrouver coincé dans le passé. _Presque_.

_C'était qui le loup-garou dans l'histoire ?_ C'était Peter, pas Stiles.

_C'était la famille duquel des deux spécimens qui, dans l'affaire, devait faire attention à la pleine lune ?_ Celle de Peter, pas celle de Stiles.

_C'était qui, dans tout ce binns, qui avait des poils qui poussent et disparaissent comme par magie _? Toujours pas Stiles. Non monsieur. Non madame.

- Donc tu... habites au milieu des bois, fit inutilement remarquer Stiles.

C'est pas comme si la question avait beaucoup d'intérêt après tout... la maison des Hale était face à Stiles et ils étaient au milieu des bois : la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même.

- On est pas tout à fait au milieu, à vrai dire. On est même pas du tout au milieu et c'est qu'une impression parce qu'on a marché un moment dans la forêt mais en fait c'est pas du tout si long et... ouais on est pas au milieu... et...

Apparemment elle ne s'imposait pas pour tout le monde. Pas pour ceux qui prenaient les questions de Stiles au pied de la lettre.

- C'est une façon de parler, Peter.

- Oh. Euh. Ouais... bien sur. Désolé.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Stiles appréciait énormément la vue qu'il avait actuellement de la maison Hale. La découvrir dans cet était pratiquement neuf ou, plus exactement, parfaitement habitable et pleine de vie... avait un côté presque plus surréaliste que tout le reste : ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Stiles était habitué aux trucs surréalistes après tout !

_Stiles_, c'était le mec qui voyageait dans le temps...

_Stiles_, c'était le mec qui voyageait dans le temps et qui devenait pote avec la version adolescente d'un loup-garou pas tout à fait net _et un peu taré_ à son époque...

_Stiles_, c'était le mec qui trouvait cool d'avoir des amis loup-garou ET chasseur de loup-garou... _il n'avait pas encore trouvé de chasseur de loup-garou loup-garou par contre, fort heureusement pour lui._

_Stiles_, c'était le mec qui se trouvait sur toutes les scènes de crimes possibles et imaginables et qui avait _toujours_ une parfaite excuse à donner.

_Stiles_, c'était ça... un mec normal à qui il arrive un tas de trucs extraordinaires et qui finissent par devenir ordinaires dans sa vie extraordinaire.

_Stiles_... c'est le Elisa Delajungle de Beacon Hills qui ne parle pas aux animaux...

Il fallait croire que la question du voyage dans le temps et de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour retourner à son époque n'était pas la première chose qui préoccupait Stiles... _ni la seconde_... _ni la troisième_... _pas même la quatrième d'ailleurs_. En fait : ça arrivait bien bas dans l'ordre des priorités de l'hyperactif, _au point qu'on ne puisse même plus appeler ça une priorité_.

_Le plus gros problème_ était le caractère de Peter et non l'époque.

_Le truc surréaliste_ c'était la maison Hale qui n'avait pas encore brûlée et non cette excursion dans l'histoire d'un gars qui le faisait trembler de peur en temps normal.

_Logique quoi ! Pourquoi devrait-il s'en faire pour un voyage dans le temps ? Non mais vraiment, quelle idée !_

- Si tu veux vraiment pas venir on peut toujours rester dans la forêt et...

Ah tiens ? Peter avait donc écouté ce que Stiles avait dit ?

La bâtisse face à laquelle Stiles se trouvait avait tellement fière allure lorsqu'elle n'était pas noircie par les flammes et inhabitable... ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Le jeune Stilinski eut un petit pincement au cœur en songeant que les occupants de cette maison _n'avaient pas la moindre idée _de la chance qu'ils pouvaient avoir actuellement ; qu'ils ne _s'imaginaient_ pas un instant qu'ils ne profitaient pas suffisamment des lieux ; qu'ils _ignoraient_ que le vent tournerait d'ici quelques années... _et que nombre d'entre eux ne serait plus là pour le voir._

Ils ignoraient tellement de choses. _Ils ignoraient qu'un loup laisserait bientôt entrer un loup plus dangereux encore dans leur tanière_.

- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Peter. Tu veux qu'on parte ? Qu'on entre ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? On peut partir hein, ça ne me dérange pas qu'on parte. C'est comme tu veux. Si tu veux partir on part hein... et si tu veux pas partir on part pas. Assied toi.

- Je m'attendais pas à ça, avoua Stiles en se défaisant gentiment de la prise de l'autre. Fin je m'attendais à une maison mais... c'est compliqué.

- Ouais... pas tant que ça en fait. En général les maisons qu'on voit dans les forêts sont plutôt du genre maison hantée quoi. Mais avant qu'une maison devienne hantée elle était habitée. Peut-être qu'un jour elle deviendra aussi une maison hantée que les ados iront visiter pour se faire peur. Tu crois qu'elle le deviendra ? Hantée ?

L'hyperactif regarda son ami d'un air désolé. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de croiser beaucoup de maison dans une forêt au cours de sa brève existence _donc ignorait si la plupart étaient aussi terrifiantes que dans les films _mais... il en avait déjà vu tout de même. _Une_. Juste une. Celle qui était face à lui.

Peter ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il pouvait avoir raison ; il n'était plus très loin de ce que sera la vérité d'ici une bonne dizaine d'années. A son époque, la maison n'était pas encore régulièrement visitée par les adolescents (_auquel cas : il le saurait, quand même_) mais ça ne saurait trop tarder. Excepté si on décidait de tout bonnement la raser... ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

- Faut juste que je te dise un truc avant qu'on entre...

Stiles se figea. Il n'aimait _définitivement_ pas le ton qu'avait Peter et craignait d'ores et déjà le pire. Il s'agissait là de la triste vie du fils du shérif Stilinski, _surtout depuis qu'il avait de nouveaux amis d'ailleur_s : il passait le plus clair de son temps à s'imaginer le pire... pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il avait tord. C'était pas encore ça le pire mais, _malheureusement pour lui_, il le comprenait toujours trop tard.

Donc là l'hyperactif se disait que Peter allait lui révéler _l'affreux_ secret des Hale. Pour une fois, comme ça, il pourrait réellement être soulagé d'entendre ce qu'on voulait lui dire. Peter n'était pas inconscient ni idiot... _du moins l'espérait-il._

- Euh... y aura mon... neveu. Derek. et... il va sans doutes te coller un peu donc... bah hésite pas à l'envoyer promener s'il devient vraiment... collant.

L'humain était en train de se demander dans quel monde il était possible de rencontrer un Derek collant ! Peut-être ne s'était-il pas contenté de voyager dans le temps ; peut-être avait-il carrément gagné une nouvelle dimension... et accessoirement voyagé dans le temps._ Bah ouais_.

- Salut Tali ! Cria inutilement Peter en entrant. On monte, si jamais t'as besoin d'aide ou... j'sais pas quoi.

- On ? Releva la sœur, intriguée par l'emploi de ce pronom, et apparaissant soudain. Oh. Thomas ? C'est ça ?

Stiles tourna la tête vers Peter. Un immense sourire étirait les lèvres de l'humain qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la sœur de son ami, et donc la mère Alpha du futur Alpha grognon du futur, connaisse son prénom ; le loup-garou lui, par contre, affichait un air gêné... il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa sœur le trahisse aussi ouvertement.

Mais était-ce une trahison, après tout ?

- C'est ça, madame.

- Peter ne jure que par toi en ce moment.

C'était donc bel et bien une trahison.

L'hyperactif, quant à lui, se posa alors une question fondamentale : les lycanthropes étaient humains et les humains ont parfois envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris : mais était-ce pareil pour eux... ou penchaient-ils plus facilement pour autre chose ?

Probablement était-ce une question stupide. Assurément que c'en était une ! À son époque elle lui faudrait un « _J'en sais rien. Faudrait demander à Derek_ » de la part de Scott ; un « _Derek saurait plus facilement te répondre, tu sais ?_ » de la part d'Erica, Isaac et Boyd ; un « _Derek est humain avant d'être un loup-garou donc oui il peut souhaiter être dans un trou de souris _» de Lydia et Alisson ; un «_ Demande donc à Derek. Il n'attend que ça, le pauvre._» de Peter ; et un « _Va te faire voir chez les grecs, Stilinski _» de Jackson.

Suite à ça, Derek aurait fort probablement envie d'idolâtrer Jackson Whittemore jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour ne pas l'avoir _une fois de plus _inclus dans l'histoire... quand Stiles aurait trouvé qu'il était quand même, mine de rien, entouré d'une belle brochette d'empotés. La plupart étant eux-même lycanthropes : ils devraient savoir répondre à la question. _Non _?

- Et je suis désolée de la maladresse de Derek, la dernière fois, ajouta Talia. À cet âge là : ils veulent toujours faire comme les grands et il n'échappe pas à la règle. Il doit toujours imiter Peter.

Bon sang ! Jamais plus Stiles ne saurait rester sérieux en voyant Derek maintenant... et il n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines. Oh que non... loin de là même !

Sans laisser le temps à Stiles de répondre quoi que ce soit : une petite tête brune, appartenant à un garçonnet de dix ans, apparut de derrière sa mère. Le futur terrifiant Derek Hale grogna de mécontentement tout en marmonnant qu'il n'était pas maladroit et que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible complot contre sa personne.

- Comme Peter, c'est ce que je disais.

Il ne saurait plus non plus rester sérieux face à Peter, ceci dit.

- Derek, on ne grogne pas sur les gens, s'amusa Peter.

Il s'agissait vraisemblablement là d'une leçon que l'enfant ne saurait jamais retenir au vu du conséquent nombre de fois où il avait entendu grogner l'adulte que deviendrait ce gosse. Sa jeune version, histoire de punir son oncle tout en jouant et chahutant gentiment, se jeta une fois encore sur ce dernier... qui ne paru même pas perturbé. À croire que c'était une habitude !

Talia et Stiles, qui venaient pourtant à peine de se rencontrer, se regardèrent amusés. Sans le savoir : ils étaient en train de penser à quelque chose de bien similaire. Derek avait un vrai don pour faire rire et sourire l'autre adolescent.

Les bras serrés autour de son neveu afin qu'il ne tombe pas, Peter se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il maintenait contre lui un petit monstre occupé à grogner, gesticuler, donner de petits coups dans le ventre de son aîné voire à le griffer... mais toujours plus pour jouer que dans l'intention de lui nuire.

- Derek ? Derek, arrête, riait-on tout en essayant à présent de l'éloigner. Ar-arrête. Tu me fais mal !

Et ce qui devait arriver... arriva.

- Aïe !

* * *

_J'espère que Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey vous plaît toujours (au moins un peu) __J'espère que vous n'êtes toujours pas déçus !_

_Ah ! Et si jamais vous pensez à quelques situations qui pourraient mettre Stiles légèrement dans la mouise (plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, s'entend) n'hésitez pas ! Je verrais s'il m'est possible de les inclure._

_Au niveau de la ligne de temps : Stiles et Peter se connaissent depuis quelques semaines déjà mais un mois grand maximum._

_Je commence à sécher au niveau des titres... donc si jamais vous avez en tête des messages d'erreur d'ordinateur (windows notamment car bon... c'est windows quoi) hésitez pas !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt _


End file.
